Voices of the Goddess
by Mothrafan
Summary: Mothra is dying and there is no egg laid. The Shobijin must try to maintain calm within tribe while trying to rise above their own fear of not hearing their goddess's voice within. A search for a cause commences and a shocking discovery is made.
1. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 1

Voices of the Goddess

Part 1

Disclaimer: 1. I am ignoring the events in Godzilla: Final Wars because I hated that movie. If you are reading this and are a fan of Final Wars, my apologies it's just my opinion.

2. This is mostly about Mothra and her Shobijin as they have always been my favorite.

The stars began to give way to the light as it returned to the sky, a calm sea crashed against the peaceful shore. As it had been for centuries, two women only a foot tall stood hand in hand high upon a crack in the mountain at the center of their island home. They each wore red short Sarongs that left one shoulder and their legs bare. Around their necks hung the ancient symbol of their goddess. Each of them wore a golden cuff around their upper arms, yet each wore their own on the opposite side of the other. Both had their hair tied, but each wore it on the opposite side of their heads. A feeling of warmth tickled the edges of their senses, they looked to each other, smiled and nodded wordlessly before letting each other's hand free. They raised their hands above their heads, letting only the tips of their fingers touch. After a moment fingers separated as they lowered their hands diagonally until they were level with their breasts, tracing the sides of the triangle. Finally, they brought their palms together, closing the ancient sign of the Shobijin. "Courage, wisdom, love." They whispered to themselves. The very first rays of the sun caused the surface of the ocean to sparkle and the two women fell to their right knees in unison like feathers in the wind, bowing their heads as they silently gave thanks for the morning light. It had been one year since the incident in Japan where the humans foolishly tried to create a weapon to protect themselves from attack using the bones of Godzilla. The women reflected on this as they prayed knowing they had much to be grateful for, including their lives. The depth of their faith was so keen, they did not even feel the hard rock they knelt upon for hours as the sun climbed high into the eastern sky.

A soft wave of peace washed over the Shobijin, awakening them from their trance. They each came to their feet and joined hands once again, turning to face each other they smiled and spoke in unison, "The morning has been welcomed. Now Mothra calls to us." Joyful thoughts were exchanged between the women as they made their way to the sacred chamber where Mothra lived. Upon reaching the threshold, they peered into the chamber, making sure it was empty before they entered. The Shobijin kept their focus strictly ahead of them, averting their eyes from the place where Mothra would be. All that could be seen was the rock formation of Mothra's symbol, a formation of small rocks forming a cross surrounded by the symbol of the sun. A circle of stones surrounded the whole thing. with a large rock in the center where the Shobijin would stand. Hand in hand they slowly walked to the large stone, keeping their gaze to the floor of the cavern until they climbed up the center stone and turned to face their goddess. When they finally looked up, they saw the cloud of sparkling energy that was Mothra in her spiritual form. Wordlessly and without a thought each of them let go of the other's hand.

The sense of profound love and adoration they felt in the presence of their goddess filled their hearts and lifted their souls. ßThey kept their gaze steady upon their goddess as they brought their hands up to their breasts in prayer and sank to both of their knees in one easy motion. Feeling no discomfort from the hard rock, even as they stood straight upon them. As they bowed their heads, each of them remembered the day when Mothra's children were born. Fear mixed with joy as it was discovered two larvae would emerge from the egg. While it was certain their mother, the last incarnation of Mothra, would die in battle against an enraged Godzilla. As they knelt in prayer while the children of Mothra emerged from their egg, tears streamed down the faces of the Shobijin as hope was restored in their hearts. This time there were no tears as there was no reason to be afraid. After a few moments, Mothra's spiritual energy merged and the physical form of the goddess was Shibijin looked up into the huge blue eyes of the moth and felt her blessing fall upon them as their eyes locked. The Shobijin bowed their heads once-more until the blessing was finished and Mothra returned to her spiritual state.

#

A day filled with mediation of disputes, blessing of newly born children and healing the sick among the tribe of humans upon Infant Island was coming to an end as fire lit the sky during the descent of the sun. The elder of the island, an old man with a long white beard and pure white hair, bid them take their leave for the night and they found themselves in the same small crack in the mountain they had been when morning came. Once-more they made the ancient sign of the triangle upon themselves and sank to a knee as the bright full moon began to rise from the ocean. Silently giving thanks for the blessings of the day and praying for blessings from the night as they would soon slumber. When Mothra's call came over them for the night's worship, the Shobijin came to their feet and walked to the sacred chamber hand in hand as usual. They entered and went to their knees before the spiritual essence of the goddess, smiling as they folded their hands and bowed their felt Mothra's energy begin to merge, but something felt strange and the Shobijin began to feel a sense of dread they could not identify. They looked up to see Mothra appear in her physical form. She began to flitter her wings frantically, sending waves of sparkling energy everywhere. The Shobijin recognized it as a sign Mothra was about to lay another egg. They kept their focus upon the goddess and began to smile as the joy of witnessing Mothra's new egg emerging from her energy should have come. But, instead of a new egg appearing on the great altar Mothra suddenly vanished, leaving behind a chaotic mass of energy that violently sparked like the lightning from a great thunderstorm. The Shobijin screamed as the feeling inside their hearts turned from warm and peaceful to cold and silent. "Mothra is dying and there is no egg!"

#

The elder of Infant Island stood in shock as the shobijin fell to a knee before him, sobbing uncontrollably and crossing their arms over their chest. "Elder, please forgive us! We bring grave news, Mothra is dying and there are no offspring to renew her!"

The Elder furrowed his brow, his voice thundered with fear. "What? How is this possible? Mothra is eternal!"

The Shobijin shook their heads, "Everything dies, Mothra is only eternal as long as she gives new life. We saw her try, but she did not have the strength."

The Elder responded incredulously. "How can this be, Mothra is a goddess! Her power is immeasurable!"

The Shobijin replied, "When this incarnation of Mothra came to be, one of the two offspring died suddenly. Only one was left and she had always been weak. The battle with Godzilla took its toll. Mothra grew to adulthood, but she could never have the same strength as her ancestors."

The Elder frowned, "What is to be done?"

The Shobijin lowered their eyes to the sand. "We do not know. All we can do for now is pray and give of our own energy to sustain what little of Mothra's spirit is left until we find an answer."

The elder reached down for the Shobijin who rose and walked onto his palms. He raised them to his eye level and spoke softly. "Do not lose faith, for if you were to do so our people would in turn lose their own. If that were to happen Mothra would surely die and her love would vanish from the earth. We cannot let this happen."

The Shobijin responded by bending their knees slightly in a gesture of respect. "We will do our best."

#

A full lunar cycle passed, each night the Shobijin would go to Mothra to pray and sing her song. Each night they would give a little of their own energy in the hopes that the goddess would be revived. There were signs that their efforts made a difference, but the difference was always negligible. When the night of the new moon arrived, the Shobijin went to Mothra's chamber. They knelt and began to sing, tracing ancient symbols in the air before them. They could feel a measure of their spirit leave them and join with the roiling energy that was Mothra's essence as it barely held on to reality. When the song was finished, each of them folded their hands in prayer. After hours of prayer and meditation, the Shobijin came to the same conclusion. They looked at each other and tears began to fall from their eyes. "In order to save Mothra, we must die. Our spirits must become one with hers."

The first Shobijin called Moll, who was the taller of them, spoke to the other. "We must search for our successors."

The Second Shobijin called Lora responded, "A ceremony must be held. I pray there are those among the people who are worthy." Without another word, they came to their feet and left the chamber intent on speaking to the tribe's elder.


	2. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 2

Voices of the Goddess

Part 2

The tribal elder gave his permission for the Shobijin to enter and they came before him, bending their knees slightly with respect. "In two days, upon the rising of the sun, we ask that the entire tribe be assembled at the shrine. There we will hold a worship ceremony for Mothra. While the tribe worships we must find our successors among them."

The elder's eyebrows lifted, "How will you find them among so many?"

The Shobijin responded, lowering their eyes with great sadness. "We are uncertain. But, if we are blessed there will be two young girls among the tribe who have Mothra's energy within them. Of course, they will not know this, so we must approach them carefully. If we make contact, we must speak to their parents and tell them of their daughters' destinies. We can only pray they will accept." The elder went to one knee and reached out for the Shobijin who rested their hands upon his. "On my honor it shall be done as you asked." The Shobijin bowed and left the elder to his preparations for the ceremony.

Moll turned to Lora, her eyes filled with sorrow and fear. "The elder did not say anything. Did he not see we have aged? We are twelve years older than we once were."

Lora took Moll's hands, "I do not know. It was dark, even with the torchlight. Perhaps he did not, or perhaps he could not bring himself to speak of what he saw."

Moll squeezed her companions hands, "We must find our successors soon. Each night we give a part of ourselves to Mothra we continue to grow older. We are no longer immortal and time grows short with each rising of the moon." Moll paused, tears welling up in her eyes. "The silence freezes my soul. Mothra sings no more and the pain of her loss threatens to tear my heart asunder." Lora let go of Molls hands and stepped back. Lora closed her eyes and her hands toward Moll's face. "Then hear me, my sister in faith." She did not know what she was doing, only that she felt she must save Moll from the crushing sorrow in her heart. Words she had never known came to her mind from somewhere deep inside her soul and before she knew it, Lora was singing them to her companion.

Silence and darkness have fallen.

I am here.

Faith hangs by a tiny thread.

I am here.

The divine no longer calls to us.

I am here.

Death casts its shadow over us.

I will always be here.

After the song was finished Moll began it again, lifting her hands and closing her eyes just as Lora had. They sang together the words that had come from Lora's heart three times before opening their eyes. They were astonished to find two small pyramids made of golden energy floating above each of their hands. The light from the pyramids grew so intense the Shobijin had to close their eyes once-more to protect themselves from the brilliance of the energy. When the light faded they opened their eyes to find each of them had changed. Instead of the short red sarongs each wore, Lora's had turned black and covered her whole body save one shoulder, ending just above her ankles. Moll wore a similar Sarong, but hers had turned pure white. After the shock of their transformation had waned, they each took the other's hand and spoke as one. "Heaven and Earth are joined, life and death are now one within us."

#

Two days passed and the morning of the tribal ceremony came. The Shobijin welcomed the light as usual and prepared themselves to face the people, knowing they had changed and no one but the tribal elder knew of it. Lora turned to Moll, her eyes reflecting uncertainty. "The people will know fear when they see what we have become."

Moll took her companions hands, "We must be the rock upon which they stand, just as Mothra has been for us. Voices of faith must continue to sing when we cannot hear the song of the goddess."

Lora smiled, "Then we will sing, we will pray and we will guide our people until Mothra is reborn."

The Shobijin made their way out of the caves and walked to the clearing where the people had already begun singing and dancing. Twelve of their number danced in a group before rows of others who knelt and bowed with the music, standing for moments to dance in place before kneeling and bowing again. The Shobijin kept out of sight and watched, looking to each other when it was time for them to appear. Using their divine energy, the Shobijin rose to the air and hovered over the gathering near the stone they would use to kneel before Mothra when she appeared to the people. When a few of them spotted the tiny women, they stood suddenly and pointed them out. The singing and dancing came to an abrupt end as the whole of the tribe stood and stared at the women. The Shobijin could sense the fear from their people who silently watched as they landed near the sacred stone. The Shobijin lifted their hands toward the gathering and spoke as one. "Do not be afraid, we are the Shobijin and we come to ease your fears. Though it is true Mothra is fading from us, there is an answer. Have faith, we shall tirelessly work to restore the goddess to her full splendor. Children of Infant Island, beloved of Mothra kneel and pray for her, for she needs your energy." The people knelt and began to pray, when the Shobijin were satisfied everyone was fully concentrating on their prayers they let each other go. They gracefully sank to their knees and began to psychically search the gathering for any who may have a measure of Mothra's energy within them.

Quickly, two young girls, each around fourteen years old, on opposite sides of the gathering appeared in their minds. The gentle warmth of Mothra touched the edge of their senses like feathers. When their faces and spirits were etched into the minds of the Shobijin, they rose and called for the people to end their prayers. "Children of Infant Island, beloved of Mothra, go now to your homes and return to your daily lives. The ceremony is concluded." The people came to their feet and the Shobijin searched the gathering for the girls they had found. When one of them was spotted, the Shobijin quietly followed her and her parents to their hut, leaving the other to be found and spoken with later.

The Shobijin slipped into the hut unnoticed and found a place to stand while calling on the child's parents. "You who would honor Mothra, we beg to speak with you." The parents looked around in confusion, trying to find the voices they heard.

When the father of the child spotted the girls, he called out to his wife. "Look! The Shobijin!"

Both mother and father looked to the place the Shobijin stood. The mother spoke softly, "Honored ones, you are welcome here. What has brought you to our home?"

The Shobijin glanced at each other before dropping to one knee before the villagers. "We come to ask of you something no one has the right to ask, but it must be."

The parents were shocked at the act of contrition shown by the Shobijin. The father addressed them with concern in his voice. "Tell us what must be done and it shall be."

The mother chimed in, "Yes, do not be afraid. We will do whatever the Voices of the Goddess require of us."

The Shobijin bowed their heads with sorrow. "Your daughter has the spirit of Mothra within her. We, the Shobijin of Mothra must die to ensure the salvation of the goddess. Thus, new Shobijin must take our places. We ask that your daughter be one of them. She would serve the goddess and become immortal, along with another. It means she will have to leave your care and serve Mothra forever. We beg your forgiveness for asking such a thing."

The mother of the child sighed, "I knew this day may come. For as long as she could walk, our daughter has gone outside of our hut, kneeling in prayer as the morning would come. She does the same when the night comes. Neither of us have ever encouraged this, she does it of her own free will. Deep in my heart, I knew she would be meant for more than to just be our child."

The father's reaction was more harsh, "No! She is our child! How can anyone ask a father to give up his daughter? How do you expect us to live on without her? It is unthinkable!"

The Shobijin tried to sooth him, "We do not ask this lightly. We now know it is the only way to keep our goddess from slipping away from the Earth forever."

Before the child's father could protest further, the child's mother stepped in. "We will speak of this alone. Upon the new light you will have our answer."

The Shobijin bowed deeply, "May blessings fall upon your house like gentle rain." The Shobijin came to their feet. "May we ask the child's name? So we may remember it in our prayers.

The child's mother smiled, "Her name is Mianai, let it be lifted to the heavens and blessed."

The Shobijin bent their knees slightly in a gesture of respect before turning to leave the hut. When they were some distance away the Shobijin embraced one another, weeping for the pain they would cause while knowing there was no other choice. When their tears finally abated, they parted with each other. Moll spoke softly, emotion still weighing heavily upon her voice. "We must seek the other child before the sun sets. If that meeting goes as this one did, we will know by the morning light if we have our successors. My heart breaks for the separations we are creating, I pray it is not in vain."

Lora replied wiping a stray tear from her eye, "We must not lose faith in this quest. We have become more than Mothra's priestesses. We are the personification of life and death until we are one with Mothra. We must choose the death of one's future, for the salvation of the goddess and the Earth. It is up to the divine mercy of Mothra the Earth to forgive us our sins. Come now, time grows short and the road ahead is still difficult." They walked hand in hand in silence, each feeling the other's sadness and uncertainty. So many times they walked together like this, but with joy always in their hearts. The new feeling of sorrow and dread was difficult for both of them, but the spontaneous ritual that changed them also strengthened their bond. Where each of them felt they could no longer endure the fear, silence and sadness around them, they found solace and strength in the spirit of the other.

#

"Children of Infant Island, beloved of Mothra, we beg you listen to our words. We have come to ask of you a great sacrifice, though we do not have the right." The Shobijin found themselves inside another hut kneeling before its inhabitance with their heads bowed as they had done before. The man and wife of the hut searched in confusion for the tiny voices they heard, just as the first couple had. When they saw the Shobijin, they lowered themselves to their knees in order to be closer to them.

The woman spoke first, "Priestesses of Mothra, what brings you to our humble home?"

The Shobijin replied, "Your daughter has the spirit if Mothra within her. If Mothra is to be saved, we must die and others must take our places as her priestesses. We ask that your daughter be one of them."

Silence followed the Shobijin's revelation that threatened to crush their souls. Finally the child's father spoke matter of factly. "Our daughter is to go with you and become Mothra's servant."

The Shobijin replied, "Yes, she will become a new voice for the goddess. She will not be alone in this. If Mothra approves, they will become immortal and serve her until the end of time."

The mother of the child gazed down at the Shobijin with a mix of sadness and pride. "Our daughter has done something strange ever since she could walk. She would go out into the first light of day and kneel in prayer until the sun rose. She would do the same at the rising of the moon. Neither her father or I could understand this, but now I think I understand. She was meant to serve the earth and Mothra ever since she was born." Upon hearing this, the Shobijin looked to each other in shock. The connection became unmistakeable. The girls they had found must be the new priestesses of Mothra.

The Shobijin looked up at the couple, "We have heard a similar story from the family of the other who is to be chosen. We believe this cannot be a coincidence."

The Father of the child spoke, "Are you certain this is the only way?"

The Shobijin replied, "We have given our energy to the goddess for a full cycle of the moon. There has been little change in her condition and in giving our energy we have aged. If we continue in this path, we will grow old and die while Mothra's health will not improve. If we do not sacrifice our entire beings to Mothra's spiritual energy she will die and there is no offspring to give her rebirth. If we give of ourselves and there is no one to take our place…"

The father finished the Shobijins' thought, "There would be no voices of the goddess to tell us what she requires from us. There would be no one to give her blessings to us."

The father, visibly shaken by the request, spoke softly to the Shobijin. "Her name is Taiyun. Remember it in your prayers, may her name be lifted to the heavens and blessed. We will speak with Taiyun and tell her of your request. If she chooses to serve Mothra, we will not stand in her way."

The mother spoke, "Upon the morning you will have the answer you seek."

A great weight was lifted from the souls of the Shobijin as the family of the girl agreed to let her go, but only if she chose her own destiny. They bowed their heads and came to their feet. "May blessings fall upon your house like gentle rain." They bent their knees in respect before leaving the home.


	3. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 3

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 3

The early morning air was sweet and peaceful, but the hearts of the Shobijin who appeared in the crack high in the mountain were heavy and filled with fear. There was little grace as the Shobijin dropped to a knee and began to pray as the sun rose over the ocean. Their fear and sorrow forced them to the earth as if they had been pushed down by a great hand from on high. They gave thanks for the morning light, but this time in addition to their gratitude, they allowed the warmth and light of the sun to bathe them. Gaining a measure of the will they would need to face the day and the possibility there would be no one to take their place as Mothra's priestesses. They came to their feet and joined hands. Exchanging glances that told each other every fear and hope they each held within.

The Shobijin made the long journey from the mountain to the shrine as quickly as they could while keeping themselves hidden from anyone they may encounter along the way. Their progress was halted abruptly when they each began to hear singing coming from the shrine. Their small stature became a great boon when the Shobijin tried as best they could to approach unnoticed. When they could finally see the clearing, they fond two young girls with long black hair that fell to the middle of their backs. The tops of their heads were adorned with flower crowns. They each wore the same bright sarongs that covered their whole bodies save one shoulder. The sarongs had the same orange, red and yellow flower pattern as those worn by the Shobijin long ago. There had been another island then, but it was destroyed by a nuclear explosion. The girls were standing with their arms reaching in front of them toward the heavens as they stared off in the distance and sang. The Shobijin could feel a sense of faith and warmth within the young girls that soothed their spirits. The Shobijin looked to each other, bright smiles lit up their features for the first time since Mothra's spirit began to fail. The Shobijin remained still, moved by the words the young girls sang.

Goddess who protects us all,

In the morning light we heed your call.

We leave behind the life we knew,

That we may serve and worship you.

The choice was ours and we have come,

To see to it your will is done.

A bond is formed beneath the morning sun.

Two spirits join and now are one.

The Shobijin revealed themselves as the song was coming to an end, hanging in the air above the girls like wingless fairies. The girls finished their song, brought their palms together and slipped gracefully to their knees, keeping their gaze upon the Shobijin.

The grace the two young girls showed the Shobijin stunned them, yet filled them with joy. In that moment, the Shobijin felt a certainty they had lost. There was now hope for the earth and the goddess they loved and served with their entire being.

The Shobijin addressed the girls speaking as one, "Your parents have let you go and you have come of your own free will?"

The girls lifted their eyes and gazed in adoration at the Shobijin. The girl to their left had a round face with a small nose, dark golden skin and three freckles in the shape of a triangle between her eyebrows. She was the first to speak, her voice was rich like the lowest note of a flute. "Priestesses, I am Mianai, though there was great sadness in our parting, we arrived and met each other with joy in our hearts. We have known each other since birth and are dear friends. We are honored to be chosen to serve the goddess."

The Shobijin replied, "It is good you have come, but you have not yet been chosen. Mothra must approve of you before the training can begin."

The girl to their right spoke to the Shobijin. Her face was narrow and her skin was lighter. She had the same three freckles shaped like a triangle, but they were on her left cheek. Her voice was slightly higher than the other's. "Honored ones I am Taiyun, none but you have ever been to the place where Mothra sleeps. How then will we be judged worthy by her?"

The Shobijin replied, "Return to this place when the moon rises from the sea after you have done your rituals to welcome the night. There you will receive Mothra's blessing. We will go to her now and tell her there are two who would serve her until the end of the earth."

Silently the girls came to their feet, they looked to the Shobijin and bent their knees slightly in a gesture of respect. The Shobijin returned the gesture and watched as they walked hand in hand back to their homes. When they had disappeared from sight, the Shobijin landed. Moll turned to Lora, a tear streaked down her left cheek. "Every move they make…."

Lora finished her sentence. "…They are just like us!"

The Shobijin spoke as one, "The training would not be long, Mothra would be saved!"

Though Mothra had not seen the girls and judged them worthy, the Shobijin had faith the goddess would approve after what they had seen them do without prompting or training of any kind. They embraced one another, just as they had done before. But, this time it was not to give each other comfort or strength. Each of them shared the hope and elation they felt as the two girls from opposite sides of the village came together and become one, sharing a journey that would change their lives forever. As they held each other tightly, the realization that their own lives would effectively end soon dawned upon them. They remained physically connected while they allowed themselves a moment to reach out for each other's spirit.

There was no fear, no sorrow in that moment. There was only peace, love and joy in each of their souls and they meant to share it, believing it may be the last time they would do so before appearing in the presence of Mothra and giving themselves wholly to her spirit. Lora softly whispered into Moll's ear, the emotion of the moment present in her words. "Moll, my sister in faith, Countless centuries have passed since our birth and the beginning of our service to Mothra. In many ways through time we have changed, yet know that I have always loved you and I love you still. I have a piece of your soul within me and you have a piece of mine. We are one in friendship as well as faith. The death of our flesh will never change that."

Moll smiled, softly squeezing her friend, "Mothra will deem these girls worthy to serve her, I feel it in my heart. We will do our best to train them in the ways of a priestess of the goddess and perform one last act of love for her. Then we will truly be one with each other, the earth and Mothra. I do not fear the coming of that moment. Instead there is only joyful anticipation." The Shobijin spoke as one, "We are truly blessed for the honor of that moment." They stepped back from each other and joined hands. "We must go, Mothra awaits our joyous news."

#

The passage through the mountain caves seemed brighter as the Shobijin made their way to Mothra's sacred chamber. They walked in silence, the occasional squeezes of the hand were the only communication the Shobijin shared between them. As they neared, the Shobijin could feel Mothra's spirit fighting to hold on. Their fear returned, but it did not have the sharp teeth it once did. The Shobijin entered the chamber passively, keeping their eyes cast downward. They reached the center stone and climbed it, when they cast their eyes on Mothra's spiritual energy their own spirits crashed to earth. The usually sparkling energy now bounced between the walls of the chamber like sideways lightning strikes. The Shobijin knew they must control their fear, lest Mothra felt it and became upset. Folding their hands at their breasts, as one they delicately slipped to their knees, standing tall and brave upon them while bowing their heads. They remained that way for a long moment before lifting their eyes and speaking to their goddess. "Blessed Mothra, two girls have been found and await your blessing to become your priestesses. They will come to the shrine when the moon rises and await your arrival." The Shobijin did not speak it, but each of them wondered if Mothra had the strength to go to them and give her blessing. The goddess spoke to them through their minds and hearts, answering the question they could not bring themselves to ask. "Fear not, for I will attend. Listen well, I have much to tell you." The Shobijin remained on their knees in the sacred chamber the full day until the sky was set fire by the setting of the sun.


	4. Voices of the GoddesscChapter 4

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 4

Mothra had given them specific instructions on how and what the new priestesses would be taught in order to serve the goddess, the earth and the people of Infant Island for the whole of the existence of the earth itself. The process would take another full moon cycle, beginning with the new moon and ending when the moon was full. On that night, the Shobijin who had been Mothra's priestesses from the beginning of her existence would become one with the goddess and the new Shobijin would take their places. When Mothra was finished, the Shobijin bowed their heads and prayed for a brief moment before rising to their feet and leaving the chamber to welcome the night.

The shobijin came to their feet after giving thanks and praying for blessings for the night and joined hands. There was no time to walk from the mountain to the shrine so they took to the sky. The Shobijin flew high above the island, hanging above it while taking in every detail. They watched as the sea gently caressed the shore and listened to the waves crashing gently into the land. They saw the wind play against the leaves of the trees and heard its song reverberate over the whole of the island. They saw the flicker of torchlight from every home that dotted the island, reminding them of fireflies dancing in the night. Though they were too high to see them in the moonlit sky, visions of every flower on the island marched through their minds like a holy procession. They closed their eyes and burned the images into their very souls before diving toward the island shrine.

Taiyun and Mianai had already arrived, still wearing the same outfits they had before. They were standing near the small rock formation talking among themselves when a tiny strike of golden lightning flashed before them. When their eyes readjusted they saw the Shobijin standing before them. Taiyun and Mianai slipped to their knees with the same grace they showed before, but the Shobijin saw something they decided to correct. Even though Mothra had not yet approved of them as priestesses to be. "This night Mothra will come to her shrine. You must always kneel on both knees when in the presence of the goddess or in prayer when it is possible. Do not sit upon your heals when kneeling in worship or prayer. Stand on your knees with your feet relaxed, not curled beneath you. Show the strength of your faith, even if you are floating in the air. Mothra's love will sustain you and you will feel no pain, no matter how hard the earth below you may be. Kneel on one knee when in our presence, welcoming the morning and night, making a special request of the people you will serve or asking for forgiveness from them for your mistakes. Whether it is on this island or other places you may travel. One is a gesture of great respect, while the other is a gesture of complete surrender, adoration and worship. Remain as you are, but straighten yourselves before Mothra arrives. Close your eyes and use this time to clear your minds and spirits of all that does not serve your highest good. If Mothra accepts you, you will be like seeds that will grow into a beautiful flower."

Taiyun and Mianai obeyed, straightening themselves before bowing their heads and closing their eyes. A long silence passed before the young girls heard the voices of the Shobijin once-more. "Lift your eyes and behold, Mothra approaches. You must know, you will not see her in all of her glory for she is weak. Yet you will see the splendor of her spirit and feel her power. Let it bathe your souls and fill your hearts with her love. You will hear her voice in your hearts and minds, yet know that she does not speak. She sings to us and we sing to her in turn, either aloud or in our hearts and minds. This is how a priestess communicates with Mothra. Remain on your knees until we command you to rise. We will speak with you when Mothra takes her leave of us." The young girls opened their eyes and gazed ahead, watching both the horizon and the Shobijin as they waited to be in the presence of their goddess. The Shobijin turned their backs to the girls, facing the spot where Mothra's spiritual energy would appear. The girls watched them closely, studying every move they made. The Shobijin stood tall and strong with their feet together and their heads high. Taiyun and Mianai knew they had endured great loss and pain, but the Shobijin showed none of this as they stood awaiting the goddess.

The rising tide that was Mothra barely touched the senses of the four women who awaited her coming. The Shobijin continued to face the spot where Mothra's energy would appear to them and called out to the young girls kneeling behind them. "Mothra is near. Let go of your burdens, your fears, your sorrows. Open your hearts and souls to your goddess. Hold nothing back, for ill or good show her your true selves." Taiyun and Mianai's hearts began to beat faster and faster until the blood coursing through their ears became the drumbeats of a tribal ritual. Electricity filled the air and made every hair on their bodies jitter. Thin wisps of golden light suddenly appeared ahead. The tendrils of energy crackled with tiny lightning strikes between flecks of gold that reminded the girls of floating seeds. The tendrils grew more prevalent until the entire space was filled with them. They came together and formed a cloud of energy.

Taiyun and Mianai watched as the Shobijin silently lowered themselves to their knees. Their decent was profoundly slow and graceful as the Shobijin used the heels of their feet to slow and balance them. Every muscle in their bodies tensed and relaxed so gently the effort was not even noticed. The impact of their knees to the sand was so soft it was imperceptible to the girls. They stood straight on their knees and relaxed their feet in a flash and bowed their heads with a serenity that amazed the young girls. Each of them had the exact same thought. This is what it is to be Shobijin. This is what it is to be Mothra's priestesses. In that moment, the longing to be one of them was felt so deeply it caused their hearts to keenly ache. Yet, the most profound feelings they would ever experience were yet to come. The Shobijin spoke aloud to Mothra, "Blessed Goddess, two souls have been found with your spirit within them. We bring them to your sacred shine so you may consider their worthiness to become your voices. Know they come of their own free will, with faith and love in their hearts. They have made the choice to give up their lives to serve you until the time all life is ended upon the earth. Whatever your will may be, may the young girls who kneel before you in adoration and worship be blessed." The Shobijin bowed their heads and closed their eyes, while Taiyun and Mianai followed.

All thoughts within Mianai and Taiyun's minds ended in an instant, leaving absolute darkness as their entire existence. There was no cold, heat, or sound. They felt as if they were suspended in air, but with no gravity to weigh them down and no sense of the earth beneath their knees. They felt the strange sensation of remaining still, while time itself crawled past them. In an instant, a tiny point of golden light appeared before them. The light was so brilliant it caused a split second of pain throughout their beings. The light exploded and they were engulfed by it. Each of them suddenly heard a voice sing so beautifully it made their breaths and racing hearts slow to the melody of her singing. The goddess's words were etched into their very souls.

The heavens blanket the earth.

The earth rises to meet the heavens.

Faith and love keep them balanced.

Our courage is tempered by wisdom.

Our strength is guided by honor.

For all of time to this vow we are bound.

Our hearts and spirits are one.

Light faded into normal darkness, the cool night air washed over their bodies and weight returned to their knees upon the soft sand of the shrine. Taiyun and Mianai raised their heads and opened their eyes, staring straight ahead. Mothra's spirit had gone and the Shobijin were nowhere to be seen at first. Suddenly, they came out of the darkness and approached. Taiyun and Mianai were shocked to find themselves looking up at their faces! They gave voice to their revelation, "We have become small!"

The Shobijin smiled, "Mothra has approved of you. As of this moment, for the rest of the existence of the earth, you are her priestesses.

Lora spoke, "Yet, for now it is in name only. You still have much to learn before you are to take your places as Mothra's servants."

Moll smiled, "Rise and take a moment to see for yourselves how you have changed. Understand that you are the mirror of the other, your dresses are the same."

The girls gave Moll a confused look until they came to their feet and turned to look at each other. Their features remained the same, but their clothes were drastically different. Their dresses were one piece with sheer orange material that fell from small black collar around their necks just below their chins, covering the tops of their chests and arms. Over that was a slender gown with thin straps over their gown was a mix of black, yellow, red and white. The same colors found in Mothra's wings. The top of the dress was wide and it resembled Mothra's top wings. The skirt was slitted on both sides up to their thighs and the slits were white and yellow on the edges, while the inside of the dress was a deep red. The Shobijin interrupted them as they marveled at each other's appearance. "Please continue facing each other and kneel on both knees, standing straight upon them as if you were in prayer."

The girls obeyed and found the skirts on their dresses flared out, forming what looked like Mothra's bottom wings, so that when they were kneeling they looked just like moths themselves. After a few moments of allowing the young girls to see what they looked like in their new dresses, the Shobijin gave them another command. "Rise and follow us, we will take you to the mountain where you will live from now on." Taiyun and Mianai came to their feet and joined hands, exchanging a look of sadness to one another before walking behind the Shobijin toward Mothra's mountain. This was the night the girls would leave behind all they loved and knew. There was no reason each of them could not visit their families. Yet, they could never balance the responsibilities of being priestesses to their goddess and maintain what had been a normal life, which does not even begin to address their new physical forms. Knowing the reasons their lived had changed, did little to ease the pain of it. But, they knew they were meant for something more than they could imagine and the lure of it had been too strong to ignore.

Taiyun and Mianai had explored the mountain many times, but they never dreamed there was an entrance to it right at their feet where they would find each other either at dawn or dusk and welcome the morning or the night. Nor did they expect the Shobijin to tell them they were standing directly above where they would do the same. They entered the mountain and walked for what seemed like an hour before coming to an empty chamber. The shobijin entered, walked to the back wall and stood waiting for the girls. When they entered the chamber, the Shobijin reached out for them. "Come forward and kneel. There are things you should know before we prepare your room for your slumber." Taiyun and Mianai entered and dropped quickly to their right knees before the Shobijin, resting their hands on their thighs. The flare of their dresses was less than when they knelt on both knees, but they still looked like tiny moths. The Shobijin smiled and began their first official lesson. "Know this though you will look the same to others, including your faces and speak with one voice, individuality is never completely lost when you become priestesses, it is simply never shown to others. The voices of Mothra must always show they are one in thought and spirit. The words they speak to the people are the words of the goddess and must be absolute. Differences between priestesses must be dealt with alone."

Taiyun and Mianai bowed their heads slightly and replied. "Yes, honored ones."

The Shobijin folded their hands at their breasts and closed their eyes. Two bright flashes lit up the room for a split second. The girls turned their heads and found two simple futons with golden blankets and pillows on each side of the chamber. More flashes brought forth essential items the girls would need if they were to live in the chamber deep within Mothra's island. When the Shobijin were finished they smiled, "Behold. this is but a fraction of the power we hold as Mothra's priestesses. As the days pass until the moon becomes full, you will see much more. Before the first light, we will come to you and take you to the place we have used for centuries to welcome the morning. We will welcome the morning together, when that is done we will take you to Mothra's sacred chamber where we will spend most of the day in worship and prayer. You will kneel at the back of the chamber, while we will be at the center as usual."

Taiyun and Mianai responded, "Yes, honored ones. We thank you for your kindness and await your return with eagerness. May you be blessed as you go to your slumber."

The Shobijin smiled, "May your slumber be blessed and peaceful. For we know this day has been long and hard. Rise and go now to your slumber, the hour is late and your sleep will be short…" They were about to leave the chamber when they looked to each other and then the girls who knelt before them. "We have one last gift to give." They folded their hands as if in prayer and closed their eyes. Another bright flash obscured the Shobijin for a split second. When the light faded, Taiyun and Mianai found they were now wearing the necklaces and arm cuffs the Shobijin had worn. "These are yours now. They are the symbols of Mothra and you will find great power within them." Taiyun and Mianai took a moment to look at the golden jewelry, smiling at their beauty. They looked up to the Shobijin and were struck speechless by the gesture. They could only place their hands over their hearts and bow deeply at their waists. The Shobijin quietly left them alone as they bowed.

They came to their feet once they were alone. Turning to each other and throwing their arms around one another. They stood there, holding each other close as the tears they had been holding since the end of Mothra's visit flow from their eyes unabated. The swirling winds that were their emotions proved to be too much to put into words. There was the joy of communing with the goddess of the earth, mixed with the sadness of leaving their loved ones behind and the fear of the unknown that loomed before them as they had left the threshold of their transformation long behind them. In the silence, each of them could feel the other on a level that was much deeper than they had ever experienced. In truth, neither of them could fathom what they were experiencing. They could not believe such a spiritual joining was possible, yet it was there and neither of them could deny its existence. Had they not grown up together, neither Taiyun or Mianai believed they could coexist in such a profound way. Yet, as they embraced, there was a certain love and peace shared between them that was unique to all of the world. It was not a love shared between those who would marry, nor was it something they would call a friendship. For that seemed too shallow for what they felt in their hearts and souls.

Taiyun and Mianai let go of each other and stepped back, gazing into each other's eyes and trying to see if the light that was their souls had changed. Mianai finally smiled with true happiness, free of the feelings of formality and obligation. "My dear friend, this is who we are. This is who we were meant to be, yet we have not changed in the deepest sense. I am still Mianai, you are still Taiyun and we are still loved by one another."

Taiyun smiled back and let out a deep sigh. "There is fear in my heart Mianai, but with you at my side I can go to my dreams unhindered"

Mianai took Taiyuns hands within her own. "Thank you, Taiyun, for taking this journey with me."


	5. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 5

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 5

The Shobijin entered the chamber and found Taiyun and Mianai kneeling on their right knees side by side with a few feet separating them. They held their hands close to their hearts, palms pressed together as if in prayer. They smiled at the Shobijin, who looked at them with confusion until they began to sing.

The Heavens blanket the Earth.

The Earth rises to meet the Heavens.

Faith and love keep them balanced.

Our courage is tempered by wisdom.

Our strength is guided by honor.

For all of time to this vow we are bound.

Our hearts and spirits are one.

As they sang each line, Taiyun and Mianai drew Mothra's symbol. First they lifted their hands toward Heaven and brought them down to the Earth. they reversed the movement, returning their hands toward the Heavens. Then, they stretched their arms to their sides, with their palms facing outward as they sang of faith and love keeping Heaven and Earth in balance. Turning their palms upward, they lifted their arms until they formed a 'V' shape as they sang of courage and wisdom. Lowering their arms, they formed an inverted 'V' and sang of strength temped with honor. Finally, they brought their hands together before tracing a circle around their bodies. The song came to an end as they returned their hands to the manner of prayer that started the song and bowed their heads. A long moment passed before the young girls lifted their eyes to the Shobijin and spoke as one. "This is one of the gifts Mothra gave to us, along with our clothes and a small measure of her power. We sing it to you before the first light of the sun appears in the East to thank you for your teachings. May your souls be blessed as we begin our day."

Though the Shobijin were moved by the gesture and the song Mothra gave to them, they did not show it. Before them lay yet another chance to teach the young ones about the path they had begun to walk. " The song you have sung will serve you well. It will be the means upon which you will summon Mothra to aid you. As we have said before, Mothra communicates by singing to you. You must sing this song to her and trace her symbol as you have done, while kneeling as you are. When the song ends, give a moment to pray to Mothra for her intercession and she will come. Do this alone when you can, but know that you may not have the choice." The Shobijin gestured for the girls to rise. They came to their feet quickly and followed the Shobijin through the tunnels. The girls noticed they were climbing higher as they made their way through the mountain. They walked in complete silence, the wind and stray droplets of moisture providing the only sounds save the beating of their own hearts and the soft sounds of their footfalls as they walked. Soon they came to a place where they could see faint light coming from the stars outside. They rounded a corner and found themselves on what was to them a small ledge near the top of the mountain facing East.

First light was still a ways off and no one spoke as a few moments passed, making Taiyun and Mianai feel slightly awkward. Each of them wanted to speak, but neither of them could find something they would want to talk about to two of the most holy people on the island. When they had first arrived, the girls had begun to kneel before the Shobijin when they were waved off with a smile and a small gesture. So they stood with the Shobijin awaiting the first signs of the rising sun. Lora stepped forward and spoke to the girls. The move was unexpected and both of them were taken aback by it. "Young priestesses, heed my words. You have seen us speak together, at no time have we spoken to you as individuals until this moment. Individuality is never completely lost when you become priestesses, it is simply never shown to others. The voices of Mothra must always show they are one in thought and spirit. The words they speak to the people are the words of the goddess and must be absolute. Differences between priestesses must be dealt with alone. This is why we have never spoken to you as individuals. Mothra had to approve of your choosing before such things could be revealed. There will be more lessons later. For now think on this as we await the arrival of the morning." Without another word, Lora stepped back and joined hands with Moll.

Time passed in silence before the Shobijin turned to the girls. "The light is nearing, lead us." The Shobijin gestured to the sea, Taiyun and Mianai could barely believe what was happening. The Shobijin were giving them the honor of leading the ritual to welcome the new light. Taiyun and Mianai stepped out into the morning air while the Shobijin stood behind them, keeping their eyes on the girls and the horizon. Secretly, the Shobijin opened themselves to the spiritual energy of the girls standing before them. They meant to gauge the flow of energy from the Earth to the girls and see just what kind of power Mothra allowed them to wield, so they could better understand how to teach them the lessons they must learn before being fully embraced by Mothra as her new servants. A profound silence fell over them, the Shobijin watched as Taiyun and Mianai descended to one knee, lifted their hands to their breasts and pressed their palms together in prayer. The Shobijin followed and all four women bowed their heads simultaneously, closing their eyes and letting the morning light into their spirits. The Shobijin saw Taiyun and Mianai's auras with their spiritual eyes. Taiyun's spirit was silver at its core, fading into shades of blue until it became like midnight at its edge. Mianai's spirit was gold at its core, fading into yellow, then orange and finally deep red like the sky set fire by the setting sun. The Shobijin stole a quick glance at one another before returning to their meditations. They let their spirits reach Taiyun and Mianai, ever so gently touching their souls and feeling the power they held. Neither of them could have prepared themselves for what they would find. Each of their energies stretched from deep within the Earth, through their physical bodies, rising high into the Heavens until the energy could not be seen. Flecks of golden sparkles, Mothra's own spirit, surrounded the columns of energy like a sheer sleeve from a dress. All of the energy present moved and twisted, as if someone had thrown a stone into the middle of a crystal clear lake. The sleeve of Mothra's power was very thin, meaning there was not very much power at all to be had from her blessing. The Shobijin reckoned they would have to be fully embraced by the goddess in order to see their full potential. The Shobijin realized it meant they would never truly know what their students would be capable of.

The silence was broken by the young girls, "May blessings fall upon us like gentle rain this day as we rise to meet the morning." They came to their feet, joining hands as the Shobijin ended their meditations and rose to meet them. The Shobijin smiled, "Now that the morning is welcomed, let us go to Mothra. When we arrive, you must keep your gaze averted from her at all times. You will stand at the back of the chamber while we will be in the center. Follow our every move precisely. When we kneel, you will kneel. When we rise, you will rise. When our worship is done, we will all leave together. We will use the day to see to the people, or rather you will. We will be near to advise, but you must learn what it takes to be priestess and the lesson starts with serving the people as Mothra's voices. While we give a measure of our spiritual energy to Mothra, we ask that you pray for us. You may not notice, but what we give takes its toll."

#

Taiyun and Mianai stood at the back of the chamber as the Shobijin commanded. they kept their eyes low, focusing only on the Shobijin as they watched them march slowly to the center of the chamber and climb the large stone at the center of Mothra's symbol. When the Shobijin pressed their palms together in prayer, Taiyun and Mianai followed. When the Shobijin slowly descended to their knees, Taiyun and Mianai did the same. Only when their knees touched the Earth and they stood strong upon them were they allowed to raise their eyes and behold the spirit of their goddess. The energy before them ebbed and flowed like a breathing dragon. Flashes of lightning interrupted the serenity of the chamber, but to the surprise of all who began their time of worship the chaos was far less than they imagined.

Taiyun and Mianai could feel the relief of the Shobijin. They heard them whisper prayers of thanksgiving and praise, as well as prayers for strength for the coming days until the moon will rise full against the sea of stars. Taiyun and Mianai closed their eyes, but kept their heads raised. They quieted their swiftly beating hearts, let their shoulders and body relax and slowed their breathing. Mothra's spirit reached out to them like an onsetting fog. The more of Mothra's spirit touched them, the more they felt they were rising from their own bodies. Floating above them while fully enveloped by the golden energy that was Mothra's spirit. When their own energy had finally settled, they each heard Mothra's voice in their minds. "Bear witness to the voices of the people of this island. Feel their joy, their sorrow and their fear. For once you know the sound of the people giving their hearts and spirits to their prayers, you may begin to sift through them and find those you may be able to answer. There may be times where you must leave the island and help others. The maelstrom of voices you will hear within your minds will be overwhelming. You must learn to cope with this power, it is the foundation of what makes you my priestesses. This lesson will be painful, yet I have faith you will endure. I have watched you since your birth. You were chosen by me for your faith and strength, though you may not believe it is strong enough. Know this night and for all time that I believe."

The voices came like a hurricane, the sheer number forcing tears out of the eyes of the girls. Instinctively, they reached out for Mothra's energy, holding on to it as if they were suspended on the highest mast of a great sailing ship. After a long and heroic struggle, Taiyun and Mianai finally gained a semblance of control. Their pain faded and they began to pick out individual voices in the cacophony. Both Taiyun and Mianai focused on the voice of a young girl. "Oh Mothra, may you send your holy energy to my mother. She is ill and I see the light in her eyes fading…" Another voice could be heard, that of an old man. "Sacred spirit, my life is nearing its end and I am alone. May you not allow me to die in silence, longing for companionship in my last hours…" Still more voices entered their minds. Yet, these voices were familiar to Taiyun and Mianai. They were the voices of each of their parents and they prayed for a chance to see their daughters one more time before their ascension to Mothra's priestesses became final. Taiyun and Mianai knew the last prayers they heard from their families would not be hard to answer as far as appearing to them. Yet, they both knew how hard it would be upon their hearts, especially when the inevitable time of their leaving would arrive.

Mothra let their spirits go, Taiyun and Mianai could feel their bodies reconnecting to their spirits. Gravity pulled at them, while their muscles tensed and relaxed as they could once again feel the Earth beneath them. Another sensation was felt as they settled themselves, the sensation of hot tears falling down their cheeks. Their emotions were a mix of awe, fear and sadness. The prayers they heard would lead them on quests that may be heart breaking. They could not know what was happening to the girl's mother, only that she was dying. The old man would inevitably die and neither Taiyun and Mianai could imagine what it would feel like to watch his life end before their eyes. Nor did they know how they would find someone who would go to him, spend his final hours with him and finally give him to the Earth for his final rest.

Taiyun and Mianai opened their eyes, the Shobijin stood before them and offered their hands. Taiyun and Mianai took them, allowing the Shobijin to help them to their feet. Hand in hand the four women left the chamber. After a moment's walk down the tunnel the Shobijin stopped them. Taiyun and Mianai dropped to a knee before the Shobijin and listened while they began to speak. "As priestesses, your devotion is to Mothra first. She is the protector of the earth and her power dwarfs your own. The earth second, for you must stand for Mothra when she cannot. The people last, for they are ignorant and sometimes filled with hate. Their mistakes must be theirs alone to repair. Mothra only intervenes when the earth is threatened. Mothra's priestesses may advise, but never interfere. Only small measures of our power as priestesses are ever revealed lest the humans become dependent on Mothra or her priestesses."

Moll stepped forward, "We know Mothra has given you tasks to complete. Here you will learn how to interact with the people and bring them the blessings they pray for if it is within your power."

Moll stepped back and Lora took over. "As we have told you, we will be near throughout all of your tasks. Do not be afraid to call upon us if you are in need of assistance."

#

Taiyun and Mianai stood near a lonely hut built a short distance from the others in the village. This was where they would find the old man spending his last hours in his life. While it remained safe within the jungle canopy, the hut had a great view of the ocean. Neither Taiyun nor Mianai could understand why anyone would build their dwelling so far away from the others. They had grown up believing their village was closely knit, everyone knew each other and the village was peaceful. Taiyun and Mianai had tried to find someone to help them keep vigil for the dying man, but no one would come. None of the people they spoke to would go and they would not tell them their reasons. They consulted the Shobijin, who told them there was only one path they could follow. They would have to use their power for the first time and hope it was enough to turn the old man's body into energy and release it to the Heavens and the Earth when he finally passed away.

They turned to each other, squeezing each other's hand for strength before entering the small hut. The feeling of resolution was strong in the air. The hut was just as simple on the inside as it was on the outside. Two spears hung on a wall crossing each other. They looked well used and film of fine dust had begun to form over them. Hand drawn portraits of himself with a family long since vanished dotted the structure. Taiyun and Mianai suddenly recognized the faces in the pictures. They had all been killed in a powerful storm that struck the village years ago. There were more who died than survived the storm and the village was all but destroyed. It had been a miracle that Taiyun and Mianai's families had survived the disaster. The meaning of the old man's exile became clear. He never recovered from the grief that his family's deaths brought him. He had rebuilt his home away from the others in order to live out the rest of his life in solitude. The realization of this truth broke the young girls' hearts. Despite their sorrow, the young girls continued to his bedside.

The man seemed to be sleeping at first, but he stirred suddenly after feeling their presence. He turned to see what disturbed his slumber and found two tiny women standing on his bed watching him. Sheer orange material fell from small black collar around their necks just below their chins, covering the tops of their chests and arms. Over that was a slender gown with thin straps over their shoulders. The top of the dress was wide and it resembled Mothra's top wings. While the skirt was slitted on both sides up to their thighs with white and yellow edges, while the inside of the dresses were a deep red.

The man furrowed his brow and spoke softly, "You look as if you are servants of Mothra, yet I do not know you."

Taiyun and Mianai spoke as one, "The priestesses you know will soon become one with Mothra. We have been chosen to take their places."

The old man's eyes filled with sorrow, "Why have you come?"

Taiyun and Mianai let go of each other, crossed their arms over their chests, descended to their knees and lowered their eyes before replying, "No one should be alone at the hour of their death. No one should die without blessings petitioned for them." The old man saw Mothra's wings upon the young women as they came to rest upon their knees and their dresses spread to form the wings. The old man began to weep as he spoke. "Those I have loved in this life died horrible deaths and I could do nothing." The old man's eyes glazed over, as if her were reliving the night of the terrible storm. "There was fire, lighting and thunder everywhere. Our home was destroyed and we had been separated. My son was struck by a bolt of lightning. He was dead before my wife reached him. She cradled him in her arms, screaming for Mothra's power to save him. Another strike of lighting hit and my wife was gone. I watched her body fold over our son. Before I could reach them a wave struck the island and took them. Through it all I could only stand and watch, the fear of it having stunned me. It is right for me to die alone, to atone for my sin and see to it my wife and son have gone to paradise. There will be no blessings for me, my sin is too great."

The old man closed his eyes, effectively shutting out the girls who knelt by his side. Yet, they did not move from their spot save to fold their hands in prayer and close their own eyes. They remained, silently holding vigil for the old man until they could begin to hear his breathing slow. Soon they could hear his heart beating over the sounds of his breathing. The old man's heart became louder than his breath. Taiyun and Mianai knew the time was growing near. They opened their eyes and watched his chest slowly rise and fall as he continued to breathe shallowly. Both of them tried to remain serene. They were witnessing the end of a man's life and understood death was to be a beautiful event, knowing the soul would finally be free of the bonds of flesh and become one with Heaven and Earth. Yet, they could not keep their throats from closing randomly, their eyes from filling with tears or their legs shaking as they knelt upon the old man's soft futon. As the old man's heart began to slow, Taiyun and Mianai's hearts beat faster. They knew from all their parents taught them about death that what they witnessed should not be feared, yet the fear remained. The old man's breath slowed beyond the perception of the girls who kept vigil, only the beating of his heart remained. When it slowed enough to barely be heard, Taiyun and Mianai began to sing. Neither of them expected they would sing the same words, yet it happened and each of them allowed themselves to give their spirits to the song. The act of singing and putting their entire spirit into their words calming the fear they both experienced. The old man opened his eyes, allowing himself to see one last beautiful thing before death would claim him

May peace fall upon you like gentle rain.

May peace fill your soul ending your pain.

Release your burden let your spirit rest.

Let your soul be lifted up and blessed.

All sins forgiven all blessings given.

Your life is ended you tasks are done.

Heaven Earth and your spirit are one.


	6. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 6

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 6

Taiyun and Mianai stepped out into the light of day, streaks made from their tears blemishing their otherwise serene faces. The old man they had come to visit was gone. The Shobijin appeared before them and they began to descend to their knees. But, the Shobijin stopped them with a wave of their hands. Taiyun and Mianai straightened, looking to each other in confusion. The Shobijin moved two steps closer, dropped to their right knees before the young girls, put their hands over their hearts and bowed deeply at the waist. "We watched you from the shadows. We have seen the depths of your love and are humbled. You faced your fear, a fear that is eternal and you guided an old man to his eternal slumber despite the pain in his soul. It is a profound blessing to witness two who are so young do this. Once-more you have proven your worthiness to become Mothra's priestesses." Taiyun and Mianai wrapped an arm around each other, visibly moved by the Shobijin's gesture of honor. The Shobijin remained kneeling and bowing to them for a few seconds before rising to their feet. "There are other tasks you must complete. There is more pain you must face, yet the next task you must do is to preserve life rather than witness its end. Go now, find the child who called for Mothra's blessing to save her mother." Taiyun and Mianai bent their knees in respect and set off to their next task, unable to find the words to express their gratitude.

Taiyun and Mianai began to walk to a place where they felt safe taking to the sky without being seen. They managed to walk three paces before a brilliant flash of golden light stopped them dead in their tracks. They turned just in time to see the Shobijin, each on one knee with their hands stretched toward heaven. Nearby, the hut of the old man who had passed away was engulfed in golden light. Taiyun and Mianai watched as the hut and everything within it began to disintegrate slowly. The particles of energy rose to the heavens as the ground below began to glow with the same holy light. They saw the Shobijin's lips moving, but they could not hear them as they stared trancelike at the vanishing home of the old man. When the light faded and the Shobijin rose, Taiyun and Mianai turned to look at one another for a second before they both turned to the site where the hut had been. They both sank to one knee with their hands over their hearts and bowed deeply at the waist before rising and continuing the short walk into the jungle. When they reached a hidden clearing, they stopped and turned to each other once-more. Taiyun and Mianai grasped each other's hands and closed their eyes. Each of them began to let their spirits reach out in search of the child. Soon they had a faint sense of her direction. With a nod of their heads they took to the sky and flew swiftly in the direction of her spirit. They flew swiftly, concentrating on the little girl's spirit while allowing themselves to take in as much of the scenery of the island and the sea as they could. They were grateful for the few moments of peace between their last task and the one they were about to undertake. Yet, both of them soon realized their flight was taking them farther from the village and closer to Mothra's mountain. The realization of this made a sliver of fear stab into their hearts and the scenery around them was quickly forgotten. When they were close enough, Taiyun and Mianai landed in a place they knew they would not be seen by the girl. An erie silence caused each of their bodies to tense almost involuntarily.

A child's scream rang out from somewhere nearby. Taiyun and Mianai lifted off the ground to find the source of the scream, ignoring the danger of being spotted in favor of a swift rescue. They spotted the girl only a few feet away lying on her back on the jungle floor, a jungle leopard stalking her. Taiyun and Mianai immediately flew over the big cat, making every effort of distracting it while avoiding its paws as it tried to attack them. The little girl watched in fear and awe as she saw streaks of golden light buzzing around the leopard. The girl saw the opportunity to escape and crawled as fast as she could to a hiding place under dense thickets that were nearby. Taiyun and Mianai continued to drive the big cat away, stopping when they were at a safe distance. They rose up nearly to the top of the jungle canopy and began humming a soft slow melody. After a few moments, the leopard stopped trying to leap and catch the two floating women and began to fall asleep. When the leopard was completely unconscious, Taiyun and Mianai flew back to the place where they found the girl.

Taiyun and Mianai noticed the girl had gone, leaving a trail to a dense thicket. They called out for her, hoping she would leave her hiding place. "Little one, you are safe to come out, the danger is passed." Slowly the little girl poked her head out to see where the voices came from. She looked around and saw nothing until her eyes lifted toward the sky and she saw two tiny women standing in midair. She cautiously left her hiding place, staring at the women above her in confusion for a moment before something tickled the edges of her memory. Suddenly the little girl gasped, fell to her knees, pressed her palms together and lowered her eyes. "Holy ones, thank you for saving me." The girl slowly lifted her head and stared at the women before her. "You are not Mothra's priestesses, but you are small like them."

Taiyun and Mianai smiled, "The ones you know are our masters. We are to become Mothra's priestesses soon. Why are you here little one? Why are you not at your mother's side?"

The little girl lowered her eyes once-more and began to cry. "I came looking for the priestesses of Mothra. My mother won't wake up, she just sleeps and I can't…" The girl trailed off in a wave of tears, burying her head in hear hands as she fell back against her heals. Taiyun and Mianai landed near the girl, they looked to each other before pressing their own palms together and closing their eyes. They allowed their spirits to drift, seeking any hint that a life in the village hung by a thread. They had no idea where the little girl lived, so they sought anything that would lead them to her. They hoped they would find such energy, as a lack of it might mean the woman had died. Long moments passed as they searched the energy of the island for signs of the little girl's dying mother. They were about to give up when a tiny spark of energy caught their attention. They opened their eyes and called out to the girl. "Come, we will take you home and see if we can heal your mother. Have no fear child, we are with you no matter what." The little girl lifted her eyes and dried her tears, coming quickly to hear feet. "Please hurry, I don't know how long she will last!" Taiyun and Mianai flew ahead, traveling slow enough to allow the little girl to keep up while guiding her back to her home.

#

The stench of sickness was thick in the air and the shadow of death shrouded the sleeping form of a beautiful middle aged woman, lying on a simple futon in a small room of the hut. Taiyun and Mianai walked slowly to the edge of the futon, their faces grim. Her breathing was shallow and she was drenched in sweat. Her skin was bright red with fever and her body twitched involuntarily. Taiyun and Mianai could not help their trembling. At first, Taiyun and Mianai could not understand why they felt as they did. Yet, when they stood side by side and opened themselves to assess the condition of the woman's spirit, the answer came quickly and painfully. Her soul was not singing as a normal person's would, it was screaming in desperation and extreme anguish. The psychic blast Taiyun and Mianai received caused them to fall to their knees. They held their heads in their hands in pain as they tried desperately to close themselves from her spirit.

Mianai was the first to recover, lifting her head from her eyes and straightening herself to stand tall upon her knees. She turned to Tayun who recovered shortly after, Taiyun looked to her friend and saw something she had never seen before. There was fire in the eyes of her quiet, almost painfully shy friend. Her face was cold and expressionless, save a single tear that slowly slid down her right cheek. Mianai whispered softly to Taiyun, her voice filled with a seething rage that frightened her. "The illness is deep, deeper than I imagined and much stronger. I cannot heal her alone."

Taiyun replied with a shaky voice, "I have little talent with the healing energies of Mothra and the other divine forces. I do not know what help I can give."

Mianai shook her head, "Leave the healing to me, you must be my anchor. You must weave the energies of the Earth and conduct them through you to my spirit to hold me steady." Mianai's face became harder than Taiyun had ever seen and Taiyun began to tremble as Mianai continued to speak. "I must do battle with the illness as Mothra would do battle to preserve the Earth. You will know a side of me none have ever seen, including myself. There is an inferno within my heart I have never known until I touched this woman's soul and seen the evil that invades her being. I mean to stop the evil, I will do this by unleashing this fire within me. I ask that you use your power to keep me whole, both during and at the end of this battle."

Taiyun's voice cracked with fear and sadness. "Mianai, we are beings of peace. Yet, you speak of battle…"

Mianai cut her off, "There is no other way! The goddess we serve has had to do battle herself, when it became necessary. So it is with me, though my soul dwells in the light of peace, this evil _must_ be eradicated for this woman to live."

Taiyun bowed her head, moved near Mianai, straightened to stand tall upon her knees and offered her hand to her friend. "I am frightened, yet I will _never_ leave your side. Whatever you ask of me is yours."

Mianai's voice softened as she took Taiyun's hand and held it tightly. "Hold to the peace within your soul. Let it be my light in the dark places I must walk."

Mianai turned toward the woman and closed her eyes, Taiyun followed after centering herself. Miania reached out to the woman, more cautiously this time so whatever awaited her would not overwhelm her. In her mind, she was kneeling alone in a place of total darkness. Suddenly, menacing red eyes appeared everywhere around her. In the waking world, Taiyun could feel Mianai slip into the being of the sickened woman and began to sing a wordless melody. Soon her body began to glow with golden light. The light crawled from her hand to Mianai's, crawling up her arm like vines growing up from the earth to envelope a tree. Soon both Taiyun and Mianai were consumed by the light in the waking world. In the dreaming world, Mianai's body began to glow with the same light. Illuminating the area around her and revealing the creatures that were devouring the woman's entire being and now stalking her. Miania traced Mothra's symbol with her arms as she knelt in the center of a horde of grotesque creates that came nearer and nearer with each passing second. Mianai remained calm, pressing her palms together at her breasts when she completed the symbol. In the waking world, Taiyun could feel Mianai's body tense, as if she were a leopard preparing herself for an attack. Suddenly, words came to her mind from a source Taiyun could not identify. They spilled from her lips as Mianai began to sing the same words in time with her.

Heaven and earth are joining

With the blessings of Mothra

Your body will be brought out

Of the shadows of illness

Your mind will be free of fear

Your soul will rise from darkness

To bask in Mothra's blessings

Taiyun lifted her free hand toward the heavens and Mianai did the same. In the world of the dreaming, Mianai shot to the sky over the creatures, just before they leapt to kill her. Golden light blasted from her mouth like dragon fire, annihilating swaths of the creatures and creating a large clearing which Mianai dove toward. Her feet slammed into the ground, bringing her to one knee before she rose to her feet and raised her eyes to meet the eyes of the creatures that were killing the woman and threatened to end her own life. Mianai lifted her fists to her waist, bending her arms and tensing her upper body before striking her fists toward the ground. Blades of holy light that came from the earth formed from her fists that were as long as short swords. The creatures backed away upon seeing their prey suddenly grow stronger, but their fate was sealed as Mianai charged. Mianai tore through the large group that remained from her first attack like they were paper. They screamed in horror and died, swiftly vanishing into nothingness as their existence was ended. Taiyun struggled in the waking world with the emotions she was feeling from Mianai and the tempest of energy that ripped through the sickened woman's being as the battle raged like a violent tempest. Their singing grew more intense the longer the battle carried on.


	7. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 7

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 7

Taiyun and Mianai awoke from the trance and came to their feet, smiling as the woman laying before them breathed normally, her face serene and free of pain. They were about to turn and leave the room when they both felt something terribly wrong. They watched the woman's breathing slow and heard the sound of her heart beat becoming erratic. Before either of them could do anything, they watched the woman take her last breath. Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, both of their faces ashen. Mianai was the first to speak, "This cannot be! The illness was cleansed from her body!"

Taiyun replied, "I felt nothing but the energy of the earth. You started to slip into the abyss of your rage, but I kept you grounded. I do not know what could have caused this."

A pair of voices speaking as one broke the silence that followed. "That is why you failed. Your rage blinded you to the damage the illness caused and the damage you were causing while trying to eradicate it."

Taiyun and Mianai looked up to find the source of the voices. The Shobijin hovered near the ceiling of the hut above them. Grief over the idea that they somehow unintentionally brought about the end of the woman's life caused them to drop to their right knees with no hint of the grace they would usually show. They crossed their arms over their chests and bowed deeply at the waist, silent with nothing to say that would ever make up for the wrong they had done. The Shobijin looked to their students with sadness in their eyes, speaking to them gently rather than with anger or disappointment. "Raise your eyes to us." Taiyun and Mianai obeyed, frightened by what they may see int he Shobijin. But, all they could see was concern, not the anger and shame they expected. "It is for Mothra's priestesses to lift the people's spirit and keep their peace. Mothra, the Earth and the people must equally be lifted to the highest good at all times. You must forever judge how this is to be done when conflict arises. When the time comes, you must make such judgements swiftly and decisively as you have just now."

The Shobijin focused their gaze on Mianai. "A healer must never begin her task in a place of anger. Rage blinds you to the consequences of your actions, leaving you with a single minded determination to end the suffering by any means. This is a noble ideal, yet it is flawed when not tempered with compassion. You destroyed the illness within this woman, yet you failed to see the method you were using caused more damage than the illness alone. The song of her spirit was disrupted by your violence and her vessel was left empty. There was no love to replace the pain. You must learn better ways to care for the suffering and cure their bodies of illness. Yet, do not dwell on whatever evil may arise from your actions, what is done is done. Forgiveness of the wrongs you do must be asked for. You must repair the damage of your mistakes as best you can. If there is no way to do this, you must find the strength within your soul to forgive yourself. Trust in the goddess and the earth, they will guide you."

The Shobijin turned to Taiyun, "Your efforts to keep Mianai from slipping into a darkness she would never escape is to be honored. Yet, it is for both of you to do more in this regard. You must always be her anchor, her voice of reason. It is for Mianai to do the same for you, so that tragedy such as the death of this woman can be avoided. If you are to be Mothra's priestesses you must act as one, even if your tasks differ. It should be as if you are two hands of the same being. While one hand faces the heavens, the other faces the earth. Both gathering the energy of the divine for your holy endeavors."

The Shobijin addressed them both, "You must go and tell the little girl what happened to her mother. Though it may break your hearts and threaten to burn your souls to ash, it must be done so she too can begin to heal. This is what it is to be a priestess. Go with our blessing and know you are forgiven for your transgression." Taiyun and Mianai rose and left without a word, wondering how they were going to tell an innocent little girl their mother was gone. Knowing it was they who were responsible for her death.

Taiyun and Mianai stepped out of the hut into the light of the late afternoon. The little girl sat in the sand nearby. She spotted them as soon as they appeared and started to walk toward them. When the girl was close enough, their eyes met and the little girl seemed to know what had happened. Yet, she remained still, waiting for the priestesses to speak. Her heart sank as Taiyun and Mianai descended to one knee, placing their hands over their hearts and bowing. Their motions were deliberate and graceful, belying the devastation they felt within. "Blessed child, forgive us for we have failed you. Your mother has…" They could not bring themselves to say the words, the wind whistling through the trees was the only sound until the girl whispered. "Please, let me see her." Taiyun and Mianai came to their feet, turning to lead the girl to her mothers body. The girl stepped through the doorway and walked to her mother who laid peacefully on her futon. Taiyun and Mianai could only watch with tears streaming from their eyes as the little girl fell across her mother's body and wept. After a few moments, the girl turned to Taiyun and Mianai and spoke. "I could hear your singing from outside. I know you did what you thought was right and I know you gave everything to my mother. I forgive you, but now I have no one." More tears came as she trailed off.

Taiyun and Mianai felt a cold chill up their spines and asked the little girl a question, the answer of which frightened them to the core. "What of your father?"

The little girl stared off into the distance, "I've never met him, my mother told me he died before I was born." Taiyun and Mianai felt a strange mix of sadness and relief. Though the little girl was without a father, leaving her an orphan once her mother died, she did not have the pain of knowing him and then losing him as well as the pain of losing her mother. Taiyun and Mianai knew they could not leave the little girl alone with no one to care for her. At first they could find no answer to the question of where she should go. But, they realized that they had been separated from their own families. When they came to realize their own situation, the answer came to them.

Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, something unsaid passed between them and they gave each other a very slight smile before turning to the grieving girl. "Do not fear loneliness, you will not suffer from it." Mianai stepped forward, "There is a family, a mother and a father, whose daughter left them. Their daughter's departure left a void, the father of the daughter took the news of his child's departure hard. If you wish, you could meet them. Those you have lost can never be replaced, yet you may still find happiness."

The girl stood silent for a moment before turning to her mother's body. "What will happen to her?"

Taiyun and Mianai replied, "There are two choices, we can ask other villagers to help you bury her; Or you can help us perform a ceremony where your mother's body and the hut you lived in will become one with the Earth, the Heavens and Mothra." The priestesses to be knew they had not asked the Shobijin for their permission to try and perform the death ritual themselves, but they knew of no other way to give back to the child they had failed. If the child chose to have her mother buried, then there would be nothing for them to apologize for. Yet, if the child chose the death ritual, Taiyun and Mianai would have another transgression to answer for. Both of them decided that giving the girl a choice in how she will remember this significant event in her life was the only way to proceed.

The little girl thought for a moment before responding. "There is no grave for my father and seeing a grave for my mother would make me sad. If what you say is true and your ceremony can make her one with the Earth the Heavens and Mothra, then it would be as if she were still with me. I want her to be with me forever, even if she can't hug me anymore."

Taiyun and Mianai saw the little girl's head fall forward. Before her grief returned, they asked her a question they realized was never asked through all of her ordeal. "Forgive us, but we have never asked your name. Will you share it with us?"

The little girl lifted her eyes and smiled a little. "I am Lanai, my mother's name was Mana and my father's name was Akamai. He was the village elder long before I was born."

Taiyun and Mianai gasped, never expecting they would meet the daughter of one of the village elders. They pressed their palms at their breasts and bowed, "May the Earth bless their memory, may the wind carry their names to the Heavens, May Mothra our sacred goddess hear our prayer." They straightened and locked eyes with Lanai, "Come, gather whatever things you wish to take with you and leave the rest. When you are finished we will leave the hut and the ceremony will begin." Lanai obeyed, gathering only what she knew she would need and a few things she could not bring herself to part with. Taiyun and Lianai were surprised to find she packed very light for someone who was moving their whole life to another place.

Lanai, Taiyun and Mianai stood before the hut, the sun had just begun its descent toward the sea in the late afternoon. Lanai whispered to the two tiny women who flanked her. "What do I do?"

Taiyun and Mianai answered, "Kneel on both knees, standing straight upon them with your toes pointing behind you so your feet are relaxed. Press your palms together near your heart. We will follow you, when we are settled upon the sand we will sing the death prayer. When you believe you can you follow add your voice to ours. The holy light will come, wash away the hut and everything inside of it, including your mother's body, like the tides wash away footprints in the sand." Taiyun and Mianai watched as Lanai slipped softly to her knees, pressed her palms together and closed her eyes, amazed at the grace she showed despite her pain. Taiyun and Mianai descended to their knees directly after her and began to sing.

May peace fall upon you like gentle rain

May peace fill your soul ending your pain

Release your burden let your spirit rest

Let your soul be lifted up and blessed

All sins forgiven all blessings given

Your life is ended your tasks are done

Heaven Earth and your spirit are one

Taiyun and Mianai sang the song twice before Lanai joined the third time. As Lanai began, wisps of green smoke that sparkled in the sunlight began to waft from her mouth. By the time they sang the third line, the shining green smoke had entered the hut and spilled out of tiny spaces throughout the hut. Taiyun and Mianai had never seen such a thing before and they barely kept their composure at the sight. Suddenly, a purple fog descended from the heavens, mingling with the green smoke that surrounded the hut as they sang. When the three who knelt before the hut sang the final line, the mingling smoke burst into a shower of golden energy that consumed everything. The light nearly blinded Taiyun and Mianai, forcing them to shut their eyes tightly against it. The song ended and silence fell over the place where the hut had stood. All of them opened their eyes and found everything had vanished as if it had never been there. Before they could move, all of them heard the voice of the goddess in their minds. "I have witnessed you try to bring light to the darkness. I saw you fail to preserve life, yet honor she who has passed from this world. I have heard your prayers. Mana has now become one with me. Her song can be heard in the sea and the wind. Her love will be felt in the love of her only child. Lanai will be raised from this sadness, her destiny is to give her love to others and she will be remembered as her mother and father will be remembered." Tears flowed from the three who gave their prayers for the soul of the dead. Bowing their heads and closing their eyes, they remained as they were for a time until the sun began to set fire to the sky. Taiyun and Mianai reflected upon what Mothra said. She knew the full extent of their trials, she had seen their failure. Yet, she still gave a measure of her energy to the ceremony, even if she had very little to give. The danger of such a gift did not go unnoticed by them and their gratitude for it was unfathomable.


	8. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 8

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 8

In the fading light of day, Taiyun, Mianai and Lanai approached a small hut that was once the home of Mianai. Taiyun and Mianai stood beside Lanai who fell to her right knee, placed her hands upon her left thigh and silently bowed her head. Flanking the young girl, Taiyun and Mianai reached their hands toward the hut and began to sing.

The heavens blanket the earth

The earth rises to meet the heavens

Faith and love keep them balanced

Our courage is tempered by wisdom

Our strength is guided by honor

For all of time to this vow we are bound

Our hearts and spirits are one

They sang Mothra's prayer three times before Mianai's father appeared in the doorway to the hut, searching for the source of the singing. He stepped aside and allowed his wife to appear next to him, spotting the little girl almost instantly. When the two occupants of the hut appeared, Taiyun and Mianai stepped forward as they continued to sing. The man and his wife spotted them and watched as Taiyun and Mianai silently descended to their right knees before them, letting their hands fall to their sides as they looked up to the man and his wife. Recognition of who it was that sang the song they had never heard before caused both of them to gasp and step back.

Mianai's mother was the first to regain her composure. "Mianai? Taiyun? is that really you?"

Mianai's father could only manage to utter a single word as he stood in shock before them. "Shobijin!" Both man and wife moved to kneel before them, but Taiyun and Mianai stopped them with a wave of their hands. "No, we are not yet worthy of such reverence. We have come to beg you to take in this child. She has been orphaned and has no one. Her mother passed from this world only a short time ago, she and the home they shared has become one with the Heavens and the Earth. Mothra herself gave her blessing to the joining." Taiyun and Mianai spoke as one, causing Mianai's mother to put her hand over her mouth. A single tear slid down her cheek as she stared at the tiny young girl who was once merely her daughter. Both Taiyun and Mianai remained silent as to the events that caused the girl to be orphaned. The only hint of what had transpired was the sadness in their eyes.

Mianai's mother reluctantly shifted her gaze to the little girl, "Little one, will you raise your eyes to me and speak your name?"

Lanai lifted her eyes and smiled at the woman standing before her. "I am Lanai, my parents were Mana and Akamai. Those who walk with me are to become priestesses of Mothra. They have been a blessing to me."

Mianai's mother smiled, "You are the daughter of the village elder who ruled long ago. I am honored to be in your presence. Your parents names will be in our prayers from now until our death. I am Mikani, mother to Mianai the one who kneels before us to your right. To your left is Taiyun, who has been Mianai's closest friend since they were babies. Beside me is Koa, Mianai's father."

Lanai crossed her arms over her chest and bowed low at the waist, "I am honored to have met you. May your names be carried upon the wind and blessed by the Heavens and the Earth. May Mothra our goddess hear my prayer."

Koa and Mikani exchanged glances and Koa looked down at the young girl. "Lanai, please rise and let us look at you."

Lanai came to her feet and stepped forward, standing with her hands folded at her waist while the adults studied her features. Finally they smiled and Koa addressed the young girl. "You said our daughter and her friend have been a blessing to you."

Lanai allowed herself a small smile, "Yes, they saved me from a leopard when I went to the mountain to find them. They tried to heal my mother, but it was not to be." Lanai lowered her eyes sadly.

Mikani approached the girl and crouched so she would be at eye level with her. "We have only just met, are you certain you wish to live with us until you are old enough to live on your own?"

Lanai lifted her eyes, "Yes. I wish to have a family again. Your daughter and her friend have been very kind. I am sure they will become a blessing to us all when they become Mothra's priestesses."

Mikani smiled and threw her hands around the girl. "You are welcomed to stay, on my life I swear you will be loved by us for the rest of time."

Koa came forward and wrapped his arms around both of them. "We have mourned our daughter's leaving. A great void had opened in our hearts and now it is filled."

Mikani and Koa let go of the girl, Mikani smiled and took her hands. "Take whatever you have brought with you and go inside the hut. We will be with you shortly and see you to your room."

Lanai sank to a knee once-more, crossed her arms at her chest and bowed, "A day of pain and sorrow ends with gratitude. My heart is lifted by your kindness, my soul is brightened by your love." Lanai came to her feet after giving thanks and went to gather her belongings.

Koa and Mikani approached Taiyun and Mianai who came to their feet. They went to their knees and sat back on their heals, signaling there was no reverence paid. They each reached out for the tiny women who placed their hands in their palms. Koa could not speak, his emotions pouring from him unabated. It was up to Mikani to express what they felt. "Mianai our precious daughter, Taiyun her dearest friend, know that we will always love you both. Though you will be far from us, you are still a part of us. The distance and your duties will never change that." She kissed her hand and placed it on each of their foreheads. Mianai began to weep silently as she and Taiyun wordlessly bent their knees in a show of respect. They left Mianai's parents in silence, neither of them having the words to thank them for all of the love and faith they had placed in them. When they were alone Mianai collapsed into the arms of her dearest friend who let her cry, unable to stop her own tears from flowing from her eyes.

They walked arm in arm toward Taiyun's former home, intent on visiting her parents as well. The only sound that could be heard came from their breathing as the emotions of the visit to Mianai's parents were only just starting to settle. Yet, both of them knew the storm of sadness they felt would return. Each of them missed their homes and families terribly, even though they knew their destiny took them away from what they believed their lives would be. The honor of becoming Mothra's priestesses was great and they wished to serve her with their whole beings. Yet, there was always a loss and that loss was never as keenly felt as it had just been. More than the loss each felt, the love and faith Mianai's parents showed for them only served to highlight the sorrow they had experienced when they could not save Lanai's mother.

A flash of golden light stopped them cold. When their eyes recovered, they found the Shobijin standing before them. Fear twisted their otherwise serene faces, unnerving the already distraught Taiyun and Mianai. Yet, the girls still managed to separate themselves and fall to a knee as gracefully as falling snow. They bowed their heads for a moment before lifting their eyes to listen to the Shobijin. The Shobijin inclined their heads, trying to remain as calm as possible, yet Taiyun and Mianai could still tell something was horribly wrong. They had never seen the Shobijin so frightened, even when they were told of Mothra's condition.

They could feel the icy grip of terror begin to take hold of their hearts as the Shobijin spoke. "A terrible calamity threatens the whole island. The illness you faced when you tried to save the young girl's mother has taken hold of others. We do not know how many people have been infected. Mothra has begun to weaken as well, yet we know it is not from the same illness. We have put a burden upon you by asking you to serve Mothra for the rest of your lives when you are still so young. We must ask more of you now. We must keep vigil to Mothra. Therefore, you must seek the source of this plague and end it. When the source of the plague is no more, you must find a way to cure the afflicted and stop its spread. The entirety of our people hangs in the balance."

Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, sharing the fear they both felt before turning their focus back to the Shobijin. "In the name of faith and love, we will not fail you." They placed their hands over their hearts and bowed.

The Shobijin spoke once-more, their eyes focusing on Taiyun. "There is more painful news we must share. Taiyun, your parents have taken ill and we believe it is due to the cannot go to them now, yet know they still live. You _must_ find the source of the plague and learn of its nature in order to end it. That is the only hope you have of saving those you love."

Taiyun reached a trembling hand toward Mianai who took hold of and squeezed it gently. Taiyun's voice trembled as she replied. "I will not return to my former home until the shadow of sickness is banished, this I swear upon my life."

Mianai interjected, "Priestesses of Mothra, where must we begin our search for the source of this evil?"

The Shobijin grew silent, long moments passed as they stared into the distance deep in thought. Finally they broke the silence, "Speak to the elder of the village. He knows the people. Ask him to question the villagers and see if anything strange has happened. Tell him to do this with great caution, do not approach those who show signs of the illness. In the mean time travel across the village. Speak to those you trust, but keep hidden. Listen to the Earth, the wind and the sea. Let the divine guide you and listen for Mothra's voice, she is always with you."

Taiyun and Mianai bowed as the Shobijin vanished. They came to their feet a moment later, still shaken from the news of the plague's spread among the people. Taiyun turned toward the direction of her former home, even taking a step before stopping. Mianai reached to grab Taiyun, fearing she would run to the hut. But, when she saw her friend stop, Mianai merely walked over and put her arm around Taiyun's shoulders. They stood side by side, staring into the jungle. Taiyun felt numb, unable to even cry her voice came out in a weak whisper. "All that I have loved is there. I knew I would not see my home but sporadically for the rest of my life, but it was still there. My loved ones would always be there, and now…" She trailed off ominously.

Mianai threw herself in front of Taiyun, as if her oncoming despair were a spear being thrown at her. "Now they are ill and we must save them! It was my mistake that cost a young girl her mother. I did not think of the damage I was doing by only focusing on the destruction of the illness. Do not fall into the same temptation by allowing your fear and pain to slay your faith! I have always had faith in you, but if you lose faith in yourself all _will_ be lost to the darkness. If we are to be Mothra's priestesses we must walk, speak, act and _believe_ as one!"

Taiyun began to collapse, bringing Mianai to her knees as she struggled to keep her friend from falling. Mianai could not believe it was possible, but Taiyun's whisper became even more faint. "The weight upon my heart is too great. I cannot lift it." Before Mianai could react, Taiyun fell unconscious. Mianai began to panic, frantically searching for signs her friend still lived. When she felt Taiyun's breath upon her hand, Mianai collapsed to a sitting position on her knees. "Then I will carry you until the strength of your faith returns."


	9. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 9

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 9

Taiyun felt cold water meet her lips as consciousness returned at a snail's pace. Her eyes felt heavy and she tried to move her body but it wouldn't respond. She heard a voice on the edge of her senses, but her head hurt enough to drown out any sense she could make of it. After a few sips of the refreshing water, Taiyun's eyes began to open and she was relieved to see the face of her dearest friend Mianai. "For-give…" Taiyun tried to speak but found the effort to be too much. Plus she felt Mianai's fingers over her lips, making speech impossible.

Mianai smiled as her friend returned to the world. Her relief could be felt as well as seen, even by the stricken Taiyun. After what seemed like an eternity, Taiyun was able to see her surroundings. She had been moved to lay beneath a thicket so dense she could barely make out the last vestiges of the sun as it vanished into the sea. She tried to sit up, but gravity shoved her back to the ground mercilessly. "Mianai… The Elder…"

Mianai gave Taiyun more water, "The Elder can wait. You must regain your strength. The stress of our quest felled you, but you will recover. You have already taken great strides to that end. I think we can rest until the moon rises, if you are strong enough we can welcome the night as usual. Then we will rest here until morning, upon the rising of the sun and our welcoming of the morning, we will venture to the Elder's home and speak with him." Taiyun did not argue, she knew her strength had left her and she must rest. Yet, somehow in the depths of her soul Taiyun desperately wanted to be awake and alert. She resigned herself to the rest she knew she needed and closed her eyes, drifting off to a normal sleep.

#

Taiyun's eyes snapped open revealing Mianai standing tall on her knees, her hands glowing with holy light over Taiyun's body. Her eyes were closed and her lips moved, though no sound could be heard from her. The world had grown dark as night had fallen. The only light Taiyun could perceive came from Mianai's hands. Taiyun found her voice had returned to its fullest when she broke the silence. "Mianai… I have awakened." Taiyun tried to move and found she could sit up with ease. Mianai smiled and embraced Taiyun. After a moment she let her go, "Can you stand?" Signs of worry still darkened Mianai's features as she held Taiyun's hands.

Taiyun smiled, "I can try…" Taiyun gingerly came to her feet overjoyed to be able to stand on firm legs again. She turned to Mianai, "How long has it been?"

Mianai put her hand on Taiyun's shoulder, "Only a couple of hours. The moon has risen, but only just. I would like us to welcome the night, even though we are late. The exhaustion that overcame you is more than physical. Your spirit is tired, I know that the pain of learning of your family's illness weighs heavily upon you."

Taiyun sighed, "The weight of my family's illness is substantial, but it is mine to bear. I cannot allow it to bring me low again."

Mianai took Taiyun's right hand and placed it over her heart, she then placed her own over Taiyun's heart. "We have born the weight of becoming priestesses of Mothra together, ever since we were told it must be. Neither of us will ever bear the weight of any pain that comes with that destiny alone. We both carry the weight of death upon us when we failed to save a little girl's mother. So do we now carry the weight of finding a cause of this plague and ending it before it takes more lives."

Taiyun's eyes fell, "I do not wish to fail you, our masters or our goddess."

Mianai lifted Taiyun's chin so their eyes met, "You began this journey not knowing who would be at your side. You bore the sorrow of death with me and acted as my anchor, keeping me from falling into the darkness of my own making. Even now your only thought is of the quest, driving yourself beyond weariness. No matter what the outcome, no matter where our true destiny lies, you will never stop. For this reason, you can never fail." Mianai let go of Taiyun and began walking in the direction of the Elder's home. "Come, let us fly back to the mountain and welcome the night before we go to our slumber."

They flew hand in hand Mianai felt confident Taiyun would be up to it, but she remained cautious. They arrived on the ledge and took a moment to gather themselves before turning toward the moon which had grown to half its phase by then. Taiyun and Mianai sank to a knee, their eyes fixed on the moon above. A long silence was broken by Mianai, catching Taiyun by surprise though she kept her gazed fixed on the moon. "It was two years ago, my mother asked me to watch her friend's baby. I remember you had come over, but I couldn't play with you because I had agreed to help my mother's friend…" Mianai's voice grew distant as she recounted the memory of the child. "She was a beautiful baby. Not once did she fuss all day and she seemed so happy and full of life. But, when I went to check on her after putting her in her bed for the night, I saw the same redness in her skin as we saw with Lanai's mother. I felt her forehead and her skin burned… Her breathing was shallow." Taiyun could hear the pain in Mianai's voice as she continued. "Fear consumed me… I didn't know what to do so I ran home and told mother what I had found. She ran back to the hut where the baby lay and began to try and find a cause for the baby's distress. There were things my mother tried that had worked well when I got sick, but… After only a few moments I watched her die. I was only twelve years old and I saw for the first time the end of a life. For that life to end so soon…" Mianai choked back her tears, "That is why my rage overcame my compassion when we tried to save Lanai's mother. I… I wanted revenge. I wanted to kill the sickness within her. I don't know if it was the same sickness that took the child's life, but it didn't matter." Silence fell as Mianai took a moment to wipe the tears from her eyes. She took a shuddering breath and spoke once-more. "I wanted you to know, Taiyun, why I failed you, Lanai and her mother."

They each lowered their eyes in a simple gesture of reverence before their ritual would end. Taiyun whispered to Mianai, yet again breaking the silence. "Was there a lesson in the death of the child?"

Mianai furrowed her brow in confusion, "A lesson? I don't understand…"

Taiyun tried to make Mianai understand, "Yes. What did you take from that moment when the child left the earth?"

Mianai thought for a moment before responding. "Life is precious and could end at any moment. We have little control over such matters."

Taiyun replied, "What of the woman, Lanai's mother? What did you take with you after watching her breathe her last?"

Mianai's answer came more easily, "That healing must consist of learning the nature of illness, what it is doing to the body and the spirit. Healing must come from a place of love and compassion. Anger leads to blindness of the true purpose of healing. Only death and sorrow can follow if a healing is only about killing the sickness."

Taiyun continued, "What of Lanai? Do you really believe we have failed her?"

Mianai's voice grew an edge of anger, "We failed to save her mother, the scar of her death will never leave Lanai and you know that. I do not understand why you would ask me such a thing!"

Taiyun's voice remained calm, "Then you have missed the joy we were honored to give her. You forget the hour of her salvation we were blessed to grant her. It was our effort that saved her from the leopard. Though she may bear the scar of her mother's death, it pales in comparison of the loneliness she would feel for the rest of her life had she not been brought to your home. Now she will live surrounded by love and never know the sorrow of living day to day with her own death at every turn. Nor will she face the pain of rejection from those in the village who would be unwilling to let her live in their home. It is true your parents had a choice and they could have chosen not to take her as their own, but we knew they were the best chance for her to be happy. You knew they were the best chance for her to _live_, rather than merely survive. Remember the lessons of the priestesses who guide us. What is done is done and we have done all we could ever do to atone for the sin of allowing her mother to die."

Mianai's voice softened, though sorrow remained. "I will never cease to bear the weight of that death. Nor will the scar of watching the baby die ever heal."

Taiyun replied with compassion in her words. "I have loved you as my dearest friend my whole life. I love you still, that love has not diminished through the sorrow we have experienced. I know you feel the same, having treated me with love in my time of weakness."

Mianai kept her eyes cast to the earth, but reached out for Taiyun. "Then let us continue this journey together, casting aside whatever sorrow or shame that holds our spirits low. Let us replace anger with determination, fear with faith and the weakness we feel in our own hearts with the strength of our bond as servants of Mothra and dear friends to each other. Let us meet despair with love and sickness with compassion, lifting the weak to their highest good."

Taiyun placed her hand in Mianai's, "By Heaven and Earth, with the blessing of Mothra our goddess and before the risen moon, until the end of time we make this solemn vow."

#

Taiyun and Mianai made the same vow as the sun emerged from the sea. Rising to their feet, they looked to each other and smiled before joining hands and taking to the sky to fly to the home of the village Elder. They landed near the Elder's hut and slipped in unnoticed. They came upon a man and woman kneeling before the Elder, speaking to him in hushed tones. Taiyun and Mianai rushed to a concealed place in the hut to listen to the conversation. They noticed both the man and woman had the look of people who worked harder than most. The signs of working with animals was plain. Their clothes were muddy and their faces were creased by long hours of toil in the sun, yet with signs of living a life filled with happiness. Yet, the haunted look in their eyes told a different story.

The Elder regarded the couple, worry clouding his face. "What were the signs that something was wrong?"

The man answered respectfully, "The swine stopped eating, their skin became red and hot to the touch. By nightfall all of them were dead. Honored one, we promised three of them to our neighbors to the North in trade for fruit from the jungle. We have no wish to break our word, but we do not know what we can do."

Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, their faces drained of blood. Mianai whispered, "The illness!"

They returned their focus on the Elder and the two who knelt before him. "There is a family to the west of you who has an excess of four swine. I will go to them, explain your plight and ask if they would give them to you. You may repay them as you feel is right when you can. Go back to your home and bury the dead swine. Do not touch them, or you may endanger yourselves."

The couple bowed their heads, "May the blessings of Heaven and Earth fall upon you like gentle rain." They came to their feet and left the hut as quickly as their legs would carry them.

The elder found a chair and sat hard upon it, laying back and sighing heavily. Taiyun and Mianai left their concealment and walked toward him. "Elder, with respect we must speak with you." The Elder sat up and looked around until he spotted the tiny girls. When eye contact was made, Taiyun and Mianai sank to a knee before him while keeping their eyes fixed upon his. The Elder stood and faced them, Taiyun and Mianai could see the weight he carried for his people and regretted having to question him about the strange illness that had cast a shadow over them. "Speak, why have you come to my home?"

The girls answered, "We have come to ask if you have heard anything strange from the people these past days? We know some have died and we heard the story of the two who came before us. We seek a cause to the illness that has settled across our island, so we may find a way to end it."

The Elder replied, trying to remember everything he had heard before they arrived. "Those who have died had become injured and were healed in the same manner healers have used since creation."

Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, "Kodon leaves!"

The Elder nodded, "I cannot be certain, but there may be a connection. I suggest you find a patch of them and examine them."

Taiyun and Mianai bowed once-more, "We will do as you ask. Pray for us, that we find the answer before it is too late."

The girls came to their feet and walked out of the hut without another word. When they were far enough away from the hut, Mianai spoke to Taiyun. "We must tell our masters what we have learned." Taiwan nodded, they once again took to the sky and flew to the mountain. When they landed they wasted no time traveling to Mothra's sacred chamber. When they arrived at the threshold, they went to a knee and crossed their arms at their chests. "Shobijin, forgive us for intruding upon your vigil. We bring news of the plague you must hear.

The Shobijin lifted their eyes and lowered their hands to their sides before coming to their feet and walking to the entrance to the chamber. "What news do you have? Have you found the source of the evil that threatens our people?"

Mianai was the one to speak to the Shobijin, "We are not yet certain, but we believe we have. There are reports of several people and animals that have been injured. They were treated with Kodon leaves and died of fever shortly after. We do not know why this is happening, the Elder suggested we find a patch of the leaves and examine them. We decided to speak with you first."

The Shobijin were relieved, their bodies seemed to relax when Mianai brought them the news. "Good, do as he says and come back when you have a definitive answer. Be careful in handling the leaves, avoid touching them if possible. We must remain with Mothra, each passing day sees her weakening. The time for our sacrifice grows near."

Taiyun and Mianai bowed low, "We will do as you command. May the love for our goddess sustain her. May Heaven and Earth bless you."

The Shobijin returned to their vigil as Taiyun and Mianai rose and left the chamber. They walked slowly out of the mountain, choosing not to fly so they may give themselves time to ponder their next move. Mianai looked to her friend, "Do you know how to find the leaves we seek?"

Taiyun shook her head, "No, at least not visually. I may have to try and use the energy of the Earth to guide me. That may take significant time and for me to feel the whole of the island, we will have to fly over it. I fear if it takes too much time we will be seen."

Mianai frowned, "I do not see what choice we have. We must find the source of this plague if we have any hope of putting it to an end."

Taiyun merely nodded before reaching for Mianai's hand. Mianai took her hand and they rose to the sky, watching the island grow smaller as they flew. While in the air, Taiyun settled to a kneeling position on both knees while she brought her hands up in prayer. Her dress flared so that it looked like the wings of a moth gently beating against the sky. Mianai followed suit, though she was not skilled in weaving the energies of the Earth, she wanted to give as much of her own energy to the effort as she could. Taiyun began to sing softly to herself. Her song had no words, but Mianai could feel Taiyun's spirit reach out for the island. When Taiyun finally connected with the energies of the island, she set her mind on finding the Kodon leaves. Suddenly Mianai could hear Taiyun's song become dissonant and strained. She opened her eyes and turned her head just in time to watch Taiyun sway back and forth in the wind and fall from the sky.

Mianai screamed and dove as fast as she could, praying it was enough to catch Taiyun before she would hit the ground or the water and die from the impact. She was able to reach the very edge of her dress and grab on to it, but it was not enough to slow her. A fire ignited in Mianai's eyes and she found herself diving faster than she thought possible. Seconds before they hit the sandy beach of the island, Mianai threw her arms around Taiyun and slowed their descent enough to keep it from becoming fatal. Although they were saved from death, the impact forced the air from their lungs. Mianai had to take a moment to recover before she could sit up. When she was finally able to take stock of herself and her surroundings, she found Taiyun nearby. She was unconscious and her skin had turned bright red. Mianai's heart flew up into her throat as her mind screamed with horror. Although she was told not to, Mianai placed her hand over Taiyun's forehead. Her horror grew to full panic when she could feel the heat.


	10. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 10

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 10

Mianai couldn't stop trembling, her mind was blank and her heart threatened to fly out of her chest like a bullet. Somehow she had the presence of mind to drag the unconscious form of Taiyun off of the beach to a hiding place nearby. Mianai looked Taiyun over a second time and found she was still breathing. The discovery did little to calm her, but a measure of her wits returned enough to lay her hands on Taiyun and at least try to ascertain what exactly was going on in her body. Mianai closed her eyes and found herself in the same dark place as she had been when she attempted to heal the woman. A chill ran up Mianai's spine, but she remained as calm as she could considering her inner serenity had already all but vanished. A few of the creatures spotted Mianai and began moving toward her. Instinctively Mianai raised a hand in defense, but did nothing else. The creature raised a shadowy claw and brought it down upon her arm with a terrible force. Yet, the creature found it had no effect as a golden barrier repelled the attack with only a few waves rippling out from the creature's claw. Mianai felt the blow, but was unhurt. She realized something she had missed when she faced the illness in this form before. While it attacked the physical form, the illness also took away a part of the victim's spirit little by little. Mianai knew that the mind, body and spirit were connected. So if one were fatally injured, the rest would fall. Mianai had no idea up to that moment that a spiritual attack were possible, but the ache she suddenly felt in her arm confirmed that fact. Mianai stood tall upon her knees as she had done before and her arms traced Mothra's symbol in the air. As her arms and hands deftly flowed from one aspect of the symbol to the other, Mianai began to sing with a strength she did not know she possessed.

The heavens blanket the earth.

The earth rises to meet the heavens.

Faith and love keep them balanced.

Our courage is tempered by wisdom.

Our strength is guided by honor.

For all of time to this vow we are bound.

Our hearts and spirits are one.

A wave of death gathered and surged toward Mianai as she began to sing. the creatures that were attacking Taiyun now focused completely upon Mianai who remained as still as a mountain. As they neared Mianai bowed her head, closed her eyes and lifted her hands toward the heavens. Golden light tore through the darkness like fire through paper, the creatures caught within the sacred light screamed and burned like torches. After a moment Mianai could her another voice join hers. It was Taiyun's, somehow she had been brought out of the grip of death to join Mianai in the fight for her own survival. A strange feeling overcame Mianai as she felt tears stream down her cheek in the world of the dreaming as well as the living world. Mianai had to struggle to keep her focus in the world of the dreaming so Taiyun's healing would continue. One by one the creatures burned, screamed and vanished in holy light.

As the last of the creatures was burned, Mianai felt something brush against the very edges of her energy. She was jolted out of the world of the dreaming as a revelation dawned upon her. Somehow, the source of the blight was not only from the Kodon leaves, but from Mothra herself! Mianai took a moment to clear her mind. _No! This cannot be! The goddess is the living link between mortals and the earth, she could never cause such harm!_ Yet, when Mianai closed her eyes and focused on the energy around her, the truth was as plain as the waves crashing against the shore. Somehow Mothra was connected to the blight upon the Kodon leaves and the illness that was killing the people of the island. Taiyun stirred and Mianai looked down to find her skin had returned to normal. She took the risk of touching Taiyun's forehead and found it cool to the touch. Taiyun opened her eyes at that moment and smiled, "You've done it, Mianai. You have found a way to end this nightmare and you saved my life."

Mianai practically fell upon Taiyun as she scooped her friend up in her arms. "I lift my heart in thanks to the Heavens and the Earth for the salvation of my dearest friend!"

Taiyun wrapped her arms around Mianai as they both wept softly. "I lift my heart in thanks to the Heavens and the Earth for the unstoppable faith of my dearest friend!"

Mianai let go of Taiyun after a moment, dread darkening her features. "I know the cause of the plague. I do not know how but it is Mothra, her energy is casting the blight over the Kodon leaves."

Taiyun's eyes dropped, "I felt it as well in the world of the dreaming. The Shobijin told us this incarnation of Mothra is dying. Perhaps that is the reason her energy is poisoning the Earth rather than maintaining it? I cannot accept the possibility that Mothra would do such a thing intentionally."

Mianai nodded, "Nor do I. In saving your life, I know now I can cure the illness at least in a single being. But, if it Mothra's energy is feeding it, there is no way to end the plague completely. I do not know how I would cure the entire island of this plague either. Such a feat is beyond my comprehension."

Mianai locked eyes with Taiyun, "We must tell the Shobijin. Do you have the strength to fly?"

Taiyun nodded, "I am weakened, but I can manage if we fly straight to the mountain."

They joined hands and Mianai helped Taiyun to her feet. Embracing each other tightly, they slowly lifted to the sky and flew to the mountain with caution. Neither of them wishing to repeat the near fatal fall Taiyun experienced earlier. They reached the ledge where they would go to welcome the morning and the night, stopping to rest before setting off to Mothra's sacred chamber. Neither of them knew how they would break the news to the Shobijin of what they had found.

#

The Shobijin went to the entrance of Mothra's chamber and waited for Taiyun and Mianai to speak. They kept their eyes downcast, reluctant to share what they had discovered, yet knowing they had no choice. "We have returned bearing dire news. We have found the source of the plague that threatens our people. The source is a kind of energy we have never felt before and its source is Mothra. As her energy becomes more chaotic, she is inadvertently poisoning the earth. The poison is in the Kodon leaves the village uses to heal wounds."

Mianai continued, "I managed to heal Taiyun when she became infected. She had tried to seek a large patch of the Kodon leaves using the energy of the Earth, but in doing that the poisonous energy merged with hers. There are many in the village who have become sick. I do not know how I would be able to cure them all at once."

The Shobijin looked to each other with fear in their eyes before turning back to Taiyun and Mianai. "The news you bring is tragic. We cannot help you, we must continue to try and maintain Mothra's existence. We can only suggest that you listen to the music of the island and its people. That is how the energies of Heaven, Earth and Mothra are known to us. If you find dissonance, you must use your power to bring back harmony. Either the song of the afflicted must change, or be silenced for the greater good. You must open yourselves to their energy, in doing so you will be exposed to the sickness. If you are able you must cure yourselves, but only after the island and its people are safe. We will have to seek the poisonous energy and put an end to it so no more will become ill. We do not know what effect it will have on us, but there is no other way."

Taiyun and Mianai both cringed openly at the thought of silencing anyone, but they knew there was no other way to save the people. Their faces turned to stone and they bowed before the Shobijin before leaving the sacred chamber. Though they tried to hide their emotions, the Shobijin noticed each of them trembling as they walked out of the chamber. Taiyun and Mianai walked in silence together, yet separated. Neither of them held the other's hand and they were both lost in their own thoughts. Both knew Mianai would be the one to attempt to heal the island. Both knew such a thing would surely bring the illness to her, but neither of them were completely certain Taiyun would have the strength or the skill to save her. As they came to the edge of the outside world, Taiyun stopped. Mianai stopped with her, confusion evident in her eyes. Taiyun spoke before Mianai could question her. Taiyun's voice was low and quiet, the seriousness of her tone made Mianai's throat clench. "I am no healer, I have accepted that as who I am and who I have become since this journey began. Yet, I almost certainly will be called to fill that roll regardless if you succeed or fail in saving our island and our people. I cannot promise you I will succeed. My skin crawls and my heart is shattering at the very thought of failing you. Yet, I will swear an oath to you this very moment that I will do my best by Heaven, Earth and Mothra's spirit."

Mianai threw her arms around Taiyun, "Here me Taiyun! When healing, always begin with love. No matter what comes, do not allow fear to hinder you. No matter how much damage an illness has done, keep peace within your heart…"

Taiyun released Mianai from her embrace, "I know, Mianai. I remember the failure of Lanai's mother."

Mianai lowered her eyes, "Forgive me Taiyun, I am afraid."

Taiyun suppressed her own fear and smiled, "Then I will carry you."

Mianai hugged her friend one more time before stepping back. "Where should we begin?"

Taiyun thought for a moment before replying. "I must be close to the Earth. We cannot do this while flying…" Taiyun arched her eyebrow when a thought crossed her mind. "Let is go to Mothra's shrine?"

Mianai nodded, "When the moon is high and the people slumber so we are not seen. We must still avoid causing a panic."

Taiyun reached her hand for Mianai who took it with a gentle squeeze. They began walking side by side when Taiyun asked, "There is plenty of time before then. What do we do to pass the time?"

Mianai sighed, "I do not know, perhaps we could go through the village and attempt to ascertain who is ill and who is not? If we find the plague has visited a home, I would try and attempt a healing without being close to or even laying eyes upon the afflicted. In doing so, I would attempt to block the illness with my energy."

Taiyun's face twisted with worry, "You would be exposing yourself to the plague long before we attempted to heal the entire island. I do not believe that would be wise."

Mianai argued, "The danger would be equal if we tried healing the island without even attempting to block the plague from harming us, perhaps more considering the number of people. If it is possible to do so, I must try and learn how."

Taiyun had no answer, yet she still found Mianai's plan distasteful. "I cannot argue your point. Yet, I do not like this course of action at all. For the sake of unity, we will proceed as you plan, just know that I fear for your well-being."

Mianai sighed heavily, "I know my friend, but we must follow this path. We must have faith that the Shobijin have placed us here knowing we can overcome the evil that has come to us. We must do this, or face the reality that we are not worthy to be Mothra's servants. If we are not, then who would stand in our place?"


	11. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 11

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 11

Taiyun and Mianai approached the East face of the monolith that served as the center point of Mothra's shrine. Ahead of them to the West was the place Mothra would appear to the people. Taiyun was about to sink to her knees in preparation for the ritual when Mianai stopped her. "Wait, Taiyun, there is something…"

Taiyun regarded Mianai with confusion, "What is it? We must hurry and try to find a way to shield ourselves from Mothra's poisonous energy."

Mianai stared at the monolith before them. "The runes, have you ever read them? The Shobijin never told us what they meant. I wonder if there is a secret locked within them that may help us."

Taiyun's eyes fell to the earth as she pondered Mianai's words. She was anxious to begin the spiritual work needed to find a way to shield them from the plague. Yet, Taiyun realized in order to have the best chance at success, it would be prudent to explore whatever means they may have at their disposal. "Very well, I pray we find something. We can ill afford delaying much further, there are people dying as we speak." They approached the runes, Mianai studied them carefully and found she could indeed make out the words carved upon the stone. She spoke them aloud as she deciphered their meaning.

Day fades into night.

Before you sits Mothra's throne

May her blessings rise.

They each gasped they knew the shrine was sacred, yet now the full meaning of the sanctity of the shrine dawned upon them. So moved by their discovery, they stepped back from the monolith and genuflected before it, giving themselves a moment to join hands before they rose to their feet. Suddenly the air felt cooler than before, both Taiyun and Mianai experienced a sense of ending neither could grasp completely. The runes began to glow, the light changing from red to yellow and finally orange, just as the sky would at the setting of the sun. Turning to Mianai, Taiyun inclined her head and they moved to stand before the South face of the monolith. Again Mianai took a moment to study the runes, reading them aloud when their meaning became clear.

Under Mothra's wings

Heaven and Earth united

Death is not the end.

Once again Taiyun and Mianai stepped back and genuflected before the monolith. The air grew colder, causing each of them to shiver. Death cast a shadow over both of them and Taiyun became frightened.

Taiyun looked to Mianai, "I do not know what is happening." The runes began to glow bright white and sparkled as if they were made of snowflakes lit by the sun.

Mianai smiled, "Neither do I, but I know in my heart we must finish this."

They moved to the West face of the monolith. Taiyun spoke before Mianai read the next set of runes. "How is it you can read the runes and I cannot? How can you be certain this will help us in our quest?"

Mianai took Taiyun's hands into her own. "I cannot be certain of anything, just as no one can be certain we will awake every morning. I only know that it must be, as for my ability to read the runes I will ask the Shobijin when we encounter them next." Mianai squeezed Taiyun's hands reassuringly before turning to read the next set of runes.

Night fades into day

Rising sun gives its blessings

New life born through love

Taiyun's body joined with the earth as she and Mianai genuflected before the monolith. Flashes of memory poured through her mind of mornings and evenings spent on bended knee welcoming the sun and moon. It was then she realized what the monolith was. It was not only a place to worship and be one with Mothra, but of the day, the night and the seasons that come and go over the Earth. She did not know what connection that revelation could have over the quest they were currently on, but she knew there was some significance to honoring the forces of nature that governed the life force that was the Earth. As they came to their feet, the warming of the air around them seemed to confirm Taiyun's thoughts. They came to the North face of the monolith, the last of the faces and the final runes yet to be read. Neither Mianai nor Taiyun could hide the fear they had knowing whatever spell had begun would be cast when the runes were finished. Despite that fear, Mianai began to read the last runes. Taiyun noticed Mianai's voice never wavered, never shook as she spoke. _The strength of her faith has no limits. Through fear and doubt she walks the path, the uncertainty of where it may lead does not slow her._

Love warmth and peace reign

The sun shines life is thriving

Death's shadow banished

For the final time, Taiyun and Mianai stepped back and genuflected before the monolith. The runes began to glow with a golden light and the heat of the day returned to its full force. They came to their feet to gaze upon what they had created, never knowing how or why the monolith that served as the center piece for Mothra's shrine behaved in this manner. Taiyun turned to Mianai, intent on telling her what went through her mind as they went through the impromptu ceremony. To their horror, the light of the runes died and the rock that the monolith was made of began to crack. In a manner of seconds the monolith crumbled into rubble, leaving Taiyun and Mianai paralyzed with horror. With one voice they cried out in sorrow, "What have we done?"

A split second later golden light began to leak out of the rubble, consuming both the wreckage of the monolith and the wheel of stones around it. The light became as bright as the sun, causing Taiyun and Mianai to shield their eyes from it. The light coalesced into a column that shot to the heavens. Taiyun and Mianai watched as a second beam fell from the sky in the higher ground where Mothra would land. The light seemed to drill into the earth before vanishing. Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, confused by what they had just witnessed. Before either of them could speak, thousands of tiny golden moths flew up from the depths of the hole the light had bore into the moths split into two groups, one covering the mountain and the other heading for the village. Taiyun felt the energy of the earth covering the mountain and somehow halting the flow of poisonous energy that came from Mothra's dying essence. Meanwhile Mianai could feel the same energy flowing through the life force of the inhabitants of the island. Their song suddenly harmonized and Mianai somehow knew the plague had been purged. When the energy finally dissipated, Taiyun and Mianai watched as a golden throne rose from the earth where Mothra would land before the people. The armrests of the throne consisted of carvings of Mothra's larvae while the back was formed by a carving of Mothra's wings. At the apex of the back of the throne sat a great blue egg. The throne would be tiny to a normal human, yet it seemed massive to Taiyun and Mianai who stood in awe of its splendor. Neither of them could understand why such a thing would appear. Their thoughts were interrupted by the appearance of ghostly apparitions of the Shobijin. Their eyes closed, their hands together in prayer. At first Taiyun and Mianai were frightened, never expecting to see their masters in such a way. Yet, their fears were silenced when the spirits spoke. "You have awakened the four elements of life. In doing so, you have created the Throne of Mothra. Such a thing was only a legend when we first became servants to the Queen of the Earth. Mothra has told us a change is coming, if we are to succeed in saving her. She will no longer appear to the people in her true form. Instead, a form much like ourselves will serve as Mothra's voice to the people. You will stand at her side as her handmaidens while she manifests herself in this way."

Taiyun and Mianai felt a greater weight of responsibility fall upon them. Yet, they remained silent as the Shobijin continued. "Before the end of Mothra's current form, you must go to the ends of the island in each of the four directions and place a stone at the shore. Each stone must be carved with the symbols of the four elements; Earth, Fire, Water and Air. When the runes are placed, you must treat them as you treated the monolith that was Mothra's shrine, speaking their runes and unlocking their power. When that is done, you will hold vigil before the new throne of the Queen of Earth until the full moonrises from the sea. The first night shall be dedicated to the mind and how best to use it. The second night shall be dedicated to the body, contemplating how you will keep it strong so you may serve Mothra at your best. The final night shall be dedicated to the soul. Focusing upon those who have departed, those who are left behind and your own. Contemplating how best to keep it free from doubt, sorrow and despair. Upon that night when the moon is high, you must return to Mothra's sacred chamber and take your places as Mothra's priestesses."

Taiyun and Mianai placed their hands over their hearts and bowed. "We will walk in faith as you command."

The spirits of the Shobijin vanished, leaving Taiyun and Mianai to their quest. Mianai's eyes wandered to a point far off in the distance. Her voice became withdrawn as she spoke, "It is the winter of the Shobijin. It is the winter of our innocence, soon our destiny will be realized… Taiyun let us travel North, the direction of winter." Mianai's expression turned distant and thoughtful, "In many ways, winter signifies the end, yet North also signifies heaven when looking at Mothra's symbol. Taiyun, we have seen much death in this journey. Let us go and remember the words of the rune of the North, _Death is not the end_."

Taiyun's eyes focused Northward, "You were the first to know there was power in the runes. I will follow you, wherever your heart tells you to go."

Mianai replied, her voice remaining distant and thoughtful. "We will go North, walking the path of Heaven. Then South, walking the path of the Earth. Then we will go West, walking the path of faith and reflecting upon what it is for us. Finally we will travel East walking the path of love. Once we have finished there we begin our journey at one with each other and the Queen of Earth, beginning to fulfill our destinies."

Taiyun's eyes seemed to bore into Mianai's soul, "Mianai, tell me the truth… Are you afraid?"

Mianai could not hold her gaze to Taiyun and her eyes feel. "Yes, my dear friend, I am."


	12. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 12

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 12

Day 1: Earth to Heaven

Taiyun and Mianai finished their ceremony of welcoming the morning. They had the power to fly to each point and finish their rituals at each within a single day. Yet, the Shobijin told them the quest should last seven days, when the moon would be at its fullest. They meant to have them take time to reflect upon each rune they would place and the meaning it had within their lives. Each of them realized this, yet they could not fully grasp what exactly it was they were to reflect upon. Many thoughts traveled through each of their minds as they flew low through the jungle.

Finally Mianai broke the long silence, "Taiyun, how are we supposed to find a stone as big as the monolith? There was nothing left of it once the beam of light appeared and the throne emerged from the earth."

Taiyun stopped, her expression was one of surprise as she responded. "Do you not see? We must use our unique gifts together to complete the quest. Up to now you have healed the sick and I have given you energy from the Earth in order to sustain you while you worked. Now we must use the same energies in a different way. I am the Earth Weaver, therefore I will raise the stone from the Earth, yet I do not know how I will do this. You are the healer, your power comes from the Heavens. Therefore you will carve the rune, speak it and unlock its power. You have the advantage of already doing this. The Shobijin have always served Mothra in more ways than one. In the beginning of our journey they were Life ad Death. New life came to us, just as the death of our old life was realized. On this journey, we have become the manifestations of Heaven and Earth. For now, my power will raise the stone and your power will unlock its blessings. When we travel to the South, it will be opposite. No _one _is greater than the other, yet no _one_ can finish the quest without the other."

Mianai smiled, "I understand. This path will be special for both of us, I bless you and you bless me in turn. It is a beautiful gift we have been given, yet I do not understand what role we will play when we go from West to East."

Taiyun thought for a moment, "Faith to the West and Love to the East. I do not know what roles besides raising and carving the stones we will play in each of them. Perhaps we will learn when we arrive, or perhaps as we travel? For now let us focus on the end of this path and what that means to us."

Mianai reached her hand out and Taiyun took it as they flew on. Hours went by in silence before Mianai spoke softly. "My first epiphany, heaven grants us gifts even when we do not see them. Yet, the gift that comes to my mind in this moment is you. Beyond friendship, it has been and continues to be you who has given me strength when I was weak. You have not judged me for my mistakes, nor have you ever abandoned me because of them, even when they resulted in the death of an innocent woman. When our transformation was done, there was a bond formed. One that I struggled to understand. We are still individual and nothing will ever change that. Yet, we are one in ways I am only beginning to understand. I do not know if you have felt this way, yet I know I have. Each of us has taken upon ourselves every joy, every blessing, every sin and every sorrow the other has experienced since birth. We have also taken upon ourselves each other's fate, when one of us may sin the both sustain the consequence. This is one reason I am afraid, I cannot bear the thought of causing you harm if I were to make a mistake."

Taiyun gently squeezed Mianai's hand, "Harm to both of us has already been done at the hands of each other, long before we were called by Mothra to serve her. Do you not remember the times we argued? Or the times we would sling petty insults to one another in anger? When the fires of that anger were cooled, did we not each seek forgiveness? When it was given, did we not each perform an act that served the highest good for both of us?"

Mianai's gaze fell to the ground, "I remember, though the memory of each instance of harm pains me."

Taiyun squeezed Mianai's hand once-more, "You dwell upon the evil when the lesson is to replace it with acts and thoughts of goodness. Evil will be done that is why we were taught the way of attrition to those we have wronged, weather intentional or not. We lower ourselves to one knee before them, showing we acknowledge we are lesser for our sin. If we are forgiven, our spirits are raised from the darkness and we may rise to our feet."

Mianai's voice became dark, "What if we are unforgiven?"

Taiyun smiled reassuringly, "We must acknowledge forgiveness may not always come from others. Then we must let go of the anger that is directed toward us and leave be whomever we have wronged. Most of all we must forgive ourselves for our own mistakes."

Mianai lifted her eyes skyward, "It sound so simple, yet I…"

Taiyun stopped and gently grabbed Mianai's upper arm. "You bore the weight of death upon your shoulders, yet upon shedding it you have found the pain of it still pierces your soul like the Lianas that cover the trees."

Mianai began to shake uncontrollably, "Every morning when we go to welcome the sun and every evening when we go to welcome the moon, I repeat the same prayer. That Lanai's heart will be mended. That she will find joy surrounded by love and that I may still be worthy to serve Mothra. I know the Shobijin have allowed me to continue to walk at your side. Yet, I fear the death of more at my hand if I am unable to…"

Taiyun's grip on Mianai's upper arm tightened and her voice sounded almost light a growl, "Did you intend to kill Mana, who had a grave illness and was the last surviving family to Lanai? Was it your will that she should die?" Taiyun's voice was as cold as ice, her dead eyes caused Mianai's spirit to shrivel.

Mianai tried to speak, but the shock of Taiyun's accusation made her voice squeak like a wounded animal. "I would never… Taiyun, you know this! Why are you-"

Taiyun's voice grew louder while still retaining its frigidity. "What was your intention when you began the healing?"

Mianai's shock turned to anger and her voice matched Taiyun's, yet there was fire in her eyes. "To heal! To save her life no matter what!"

Taiyun did not relent even if seeing her dearest friend in such pain threatened to burn her heart to cinders, knowing it was by her hand. "You sought to heal her no matter what. In that endeavor your vision was focused only upon the eradication of the plague…" Taiyun's voice finally softened, her voice became quiet and warm. While her grip on Mianai's arm relaxed. "Yet, you did not _kill_ her. It was the plague that caused her death. The method of its removal was your mistake and you _will_ have to live with that forever, but you did not _kill her._ Blood only stains the souls of those who _intend_ to kill and have no remorse after. The healing though it failed was ultimately an act of love, I know it and Lanai knew it. She never once blamed you for her mother's death, nor do I."

Mianai's eyes met Taiyun's, "I am weak Taiyun, my soul is weary and my feet have become clay."

Taiyun smiled, "Then I will carry you until the strength of your faith returns."

#

The sky began to blaze with crimson as Taiyun and Mianai came to the end of their transit to the northern most point of the island. The only view they had on the floor of the jungle was the sea to the North, so they knew they would have to find a perch high in the canopy in order to see the moon rise. The challenge was finding a branch large, flat and strong enough to hold them before the light of the sun completely vanished from the sky. Taiyun guided Mianai to the top of the jungle canopy and they flew over the trees for what seemed like hours, though the sun barely moved in the sky. Their flight was deliberate as they scanned the jungle below. Mianai was the first to spot a place they could land and await the rising of the moon. Taiyun was surprised she did not see it first, knowing Mianai's spirits were still low.

They landed and Taiyun's eyes became playful. "Mianai, do you remember when we used to count the stars before the moon would rise?"

Mianai smiled, the memory jarring her spirits from the doldrums. "I remember you always found more than I ever did."

Taiyun grabbed Mianai's hand, pulled her on to a giant leaf where they fell on their backs. Both of them laughing as they once did when they were younger. The sky darkened and Tiayun found the first star quickly. When she pointed it out, she turned her head toward Mianai and whispered. "Did you know some people would make a wish upon the first star they saw?"

Mianai whispered in return, "My mother told me, after that I always made a wish upon the first star I saw."

Taiyun couldn't hide her surprise, "I never knew…"

Mianai's smile turned bashful, "I never told you because I thought you would laugh at me."

They counted stars until Taiyun felt a tingle at the edge of her senses. She came to her feet and helped Mianai to stand. In silence they faced the east and waited, barely a moment later the first tiny piece of the moon rose from the jungle mountains. Taiyun took Mianai's hand, "No matter what happens as we approach our ascension, I am not afraid as long as you are at my side." The moon rose and they lowered themselves before it, watching every crater and dark spot rise from the earth. When the full disk of the moon came into view they bowed their heads as usual, but Mianai broke the usual silence that would follow. "The healer lifts the Earth Weaver from the darkness, now the Earth Weaver lifts the healer. The first wish I ever made upon the stars I made was that we would remain together throughout our lives."

A moment of silence followed Mianai's words before she began to speak once-more. Taiyun heard a note of awe in Mianai's voice as she listened. "I never thought that bond would be eternal. There has always been a bond between Heaven and Earth. Those who dwell in both realms share that bond, death is not the end. The lesson does not only mean the soul continues after one dies, it means the bonds they had in life continue. Lanai's mother died, yet her love for her child lives. That is the true lesson behind the rune of the North."

#

Taiyun walked to a small area near the sea and gracefully sank to her knees, standing tall upon them as she began to slow her breathing. Her dress spread out wide forming what looked like the wings of a moth, while the top of her dress completed the illusion. She let her arms fall to her sides and made her palms face the earth. "From the burning heart of the Earth grew the island that is our home. The breath of the Earth manifested by the wind, gave the sand upon which I kneel its form. Though I cannot yet speak for the Earth, may its spirit grant me a piece of its living form that we may leave the mark of Heaven upon it. May the bond between Earth and Heaven be honored by this sacred rite." When Taiyun finished the prayer, the earth below began to rumble. It was not enough to make either of them lose their balance, but it was enough to unsettle their nerves. A small spring of the earth's molten core shot from the sand, soon after the stone Taiyun prayed for emerged. The rumbling stopped and the lava ceased to flow, when silence returned Taiyun came to her feet and backed away from the stone three paces.

Taiyun's heart filled with hope as Mianai approached the stone and lowered herself to her knees with the same grace she had shown. Standing tall and strong upon them while lifting her hands and her eyes toward the heavens. "I am brought low, humbled by the infinite expanse before my eyes. Vastness that would swallow my soul if not for the stars that remind me of the light within my being. Light that once resided in the presence of the stars themselves. Light that was once a piece of what created them. May a small measure of that light be held within my hands, so that I may mark the earth with its power." Mianai's hands began to glow with a silver light. A sphere formed just above them and she cupped her hands as if to hold it. Closing her eyes, Mianai breathed deeply, blowing the sphere toward the stone. The sphere touched the stone and the runes of the North were carved upon it. Mianai rose to her feet and backed slowly away from the stone until she stood at Taiyun's side. They turned to each other and smiled with joy and excitement knowing they had succeeded in creating the first rune stone the Shobijin commanded them to place upon the island. Taiyun reached for Mianai who took her hand. She could feel Mianai's spirit as strongly as she remembered for the first time since the tribulation of the plague began with the death of Lana's mother. Hand in hand they turned to the runes upon the stone and genuflected before them. The runes began to glow white with hints of silver sparkling throughout them. Taiyun silently gave thanks as she knew they had found a new beginning the moment Mianai took her hand. Both their steps were light and filled with purpose as they left the shore heading south toward their next destination.


	13. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 13

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 13

Day 2: Heaven to Earth

The Shobijin were jolted from their connection with the chaotic energy that was the last vestiges of a dying goddess. A force of spiritual power seemed to come from nowhere. Prayer and meditation were interrupted as the pain of their long vigil ripped through their consciousness. The coldness of the rock beneath their knees caused goosebumps to race across their skin. Yet, the wave of spiritual energy that sprang from the earth and raced through their bodies quickly soothed their pain. Through it all, the Shobijin remained still with their hands folded in prayer as they opened their eyes and lifted them to gaze at the cloud of golden light that was Mothra's spirit. Together they spoke aloud the thoughts that emerged in their minds through the fog of disorientation from their awakening. "The rune stone of heaven is created. Death's shadow upon the hearts of Mothra's children is no more. We shall give our lives so Mothra may live again when the moon rules the sea of stars in its full radiance. New voices of the Goddess shall sing once-more." The energy that came from the creation of the rune stone passed through them and faded. The Shobijin bowed their heads and closed their eyes, returning to their silent devotions.

#

Taiyun and Mianai walked toward the southern tip of the island for an hour rather than flying directly to their next destination. Both of them wordlessly acknowledging the need to reconnect with the earth after their profound communion with the power of the heavens. Yet, despite the intensity of that communion their steps were light and filled with eager anticipation of the next phase of their quest. Mianai turned and walked backwards, watching her own footprints appear in the sand. Taiyun looked over at her with a puzzled expression until Mianai returned her gaze, smiling as she continued to walk backwards. "Thank you Taiyun, for parting the clouds of pain and doubt within my soul. You freed me so that I could commune with the power of the heavens without hinderance." Mianai stopped and stared at her footprints, "We make our mark upon the earth and upon the hearts of those we meet. Some of those marks can only be seen as scars, while others a mark of love. Look Taiyn… Look upon the trail we have made this night and remember always where we came from. In the days ahead when all we may feel is sorrow and pain, we can look upon the trail we have made and remember where we came from and where we are going. There is a source of strength in that knowledge."

Taiyun smiled, "I am overjoyed you have discovered that truth. You have always been the one who was more sensitive between us. I have feared for you since this journey began, knowing we would both see things that would threaten to tear our souls asunder. Yet, you have shown me a source of strength within yourself I have never seen before. I pray you hold fast to it, I know it will serve us both as Mothra's priestesses."

Mianai turned to face their destination, "We must take to the sky and set aside enough time to place the rune stone and welcome the morning."

Taiyun gave Mianai a questioning look, "You seem hurried, why do you feel we must make such haste?"

Mianai frowned, "I cannot say for certain, there is a feeling that brushes the edges of my senses which tells me we must hurry."

Taiyun nodded, "Let's fly over the jungle instead of through it. It's late enough no one should see us and I wish to be close to the stars."

Surrounded by starlight, Taiyun and Mianai flew just high enough to have a clear view of the sky. The flight was uneventful until they came upon the shrine site half way to the southern tip of the island. Mianai was the first to see the torchlight that broke the darkness. Taiyun was too preoccupied by the beauty of the stars to notice the change below. Mianai nudged Taiyun's shoulder and pointed to the light. The presence of a large group of people at the shrine site both surprised and concerned them both. Until they discovered the gathering, Taiyun and Mianai were fairly certain no one had yet learned that the centerpiece of Mothra's shrine had been destroyed. Now that people had come to the shrine, Taiyun and Mianai knew they must have noticed the sign of Mothra was gone and a new tiny throne now sat where Mothra herself would land during times when she would reveal herself to the people. They feared that knowledge would start a panic throughout the village and the Shobijin, who were the only ones who could ease such fears were occupied with keeping vigil over the island's dying goddess. They dropped into the jungle, cautiously keeping out of sight as they attempted to take a closer look at the visitors to the shrine. The people were milling about in a disorganized fashion, neither Taiyun nor Mianai believed the reason for the gathering had not yet come to pass.

Mianai's eyes widened, "They're all women!"

Taiyun looked over the crowd and saw something unusual. "Look! They brought children with them." Taiyun thought carefully, "The purpose of this gathering must be to pray for the women and girls of the island who were the only ones affected by the plague. "

Mianai's voice became reflective, "It makes sense, the plague arose from Mothra's fading energy. The only death from it we saw was Lanai's mother and it could have been the same with the child you were asked to watch over. What do you think the discovery of the throne means to the village?"

Taiyun thought for a second, "The throne would be seen as a blessing. It shows Mothra lives, the Queen of Earth still rules. No one will ever know there was a time when Mothra was in danger of dying without leaving offspring. The throne is just as much a blessing to us as it is to the people. We are assured of our own destiny."

Mianai was still afraid, "The question remains, what do we do to sooth the fears of those women and the children old enough to understand why they have gathered?"

A light appeared in Taiyun's eyes and she smiled. "Mothra's sign…"

Mianai furrowed her brow, "What do you mean, Taiyun?"

Taiyun didn't reply, instead she stepped back, faced her palms to the earth and closed her eyes. Before Mianai could question Taiyun further, a golden light surrounded her. Taiyun opened her eyes and looked to Mianai. "We both have our own talents, yet I sense both of us have pieces of the power the other uses. I am an Earth Weaver, yet I can heal if I have to. My healing would not be as powerful, but it is there. You are a healer, yet I sense earth's energy within you. I suggest you try to find it within you, when you do hold on to it as tightly as you can. If I am right, the light that surrounds me may also come to you."

Mianai arched an eyebrow, "I understand, but what does this have to do with the gathering?"

Taiyun's gaze shifted to the shrine site, "We fly over the gathering, tracing Mothra's sign over them during or after they have prayed. Assuring them their prayers will be answered."

Mianai nearly jumped back from Taiyun at her suggestion as if she had turned into a deadly viper. She began shaking her head fearfully and her voice quivered. "We cannot do such a thing! We are not Mothra, we have no right to grant the people what we ourselves are uncertain of."

Taiyun remained calm, "Do you believe in our cause?"

Mianai replied, struggling to keep her voice down from the anger in her heart. "Of course! It is why I am still here even after the tragedies we have experienced."

Taiyun pressed further, "What do you hope to accomplish?"

Mianai's face flushed and her body began shaking, "I want to be a priestess of Mothra and serve our people in that role."

Taiyun's voice became harder, "What is the role of a priestess of Mothra?"

Mianai matched Taiyun's forcefullness, "To bring hope and faith to the people, to be Mothra's voice and bring her blessings to those in need."

Taiyun did not falter or ease her voice, "Do you not see it? That we will bring hope and faith to those in need? You are wrong, we are not uncertain! There is no need for us to be Mothra, we have the power to grant this. Mothra lives, we know this because the Shobijin exist. Even the plague is proof that Mothra is fighting to exist! We can and will give proof of that to those who pray so fervently for deliverance!"

Mianai's body relaxed, her lips moved to speak but no sound came from them. She merely bowed her head, faced her palms toward the earth and closed her eyes. Taiyun waited, holding her breath as time slowed to a snail's pace. Finally Taiyun could make out a faint light starting to envelope Mianai. "Yes! Do not waver, dig as deeply as you can into your soul and pull the energy to the surface! You can do this Mianai!" The light grew more brilliant until Mianai lifted her eyes and smiled, taking deep breaths so she could speak. "I feel the earth! I feel its power and I understand what you are trying to tell me. Please, Taiyun, lead me and I will follow."

Taiyun grabbed Mianai's hand and they launched themselves into the air. They flew high above the gathering as they finished their dancing and went to their knees to pray. When all eyes were lifted skyward, Taiyun and Mianai began with a large loop that formed the outside of Mothra's symbol. The gathering of women gasped and Taiyun flew faster, knowing she had gained their attention. _Heaven to earth, faith to love. The cross is formed. Courage tempered by Wisdom, Honor guiding Strength. This is the symbol of the Queen of Earth._ They flew like lightning as they formed the symbol with their spiritual light. When the symbol was finished, they let go of the energy of the earth and flew into the darkness before anyone could figure out what had caused the symbol of the goddess to appear overhead. Taiyun and Mianai landed nearby, watched and listened as the women and girls began to sing praises and thanks to Mothra for restoring their faith. After a moment's rest, Taiyun led Mianai to a place where they could take to the sky once-more without being seen and continue their journey to the southern tip of the island.

After an hour's flight in silence, Mianai turned to her dearest friend and embraced her in midair. "Thank you, Taiyun, for showing me another aspect of what it is to be a priestess to Mothra. I mistakenly thought you meant for us to become what we could never be. I believed you were speaking blasphemy, yet you only meant to show me that it is the duty of a priestess to show the people faith when they have lost their own. I have been caught up in our own struggles with that since the plague began, I know you have as well. I needed to see how simple it can be to restore faith in others after the tremendous struggles we both have had in keeping our own. Forgive me for the dark thoughts I had of you."

Taiyun returned Mianai's love without a hint of anger. "Fear not, let us instead prepare ourselves for the coming ritual. The night grows short and the sun will soon rise from the sea. I await the chance to hear your prayers for the rune stone eagerly and for both of us to find out the reason you felt we must hurry to the site before the light of the sun touches the earth."

#

Taiyun laid down on the sand and closed her weary eyes, "Why did we have to be here so early? The sun won't be up for a few more hours."

Mianai's voice rang out with excitement mixed with fear, "Taiyun, open your eyes! Look at the sky!"

Taiyun reluctantly opened her eyes as she was told and scanned the stars. She shot up to her feet when she saw the giant fireball streaking far above the horizon, seemingly headed right for them. Taiyun was about to scream when she heard Mianai's voice calmly chanting. She found Mianai on her knees with her hands stretched out toward the fireball and glowing with the same golden light as before. Her eyes were closed and her body was completely relaxed. "My eyes behold creation's light. Across the sky it burns, reminding us we are of the stars and to the stars we return. A gift from the heavens is bestowed upon the earth and the earth shall give thanks in return through the voice of one of its children. By heaven's blessing and the will of the earth the gift shall be received and we shall not be harmed."

The fireball grew ever larger as the meteor screamed toward them. The earth below shook and the thunder the meteor made as it crashed through the atmosphere was deafening. Taiyun was paralyzed with fear, she could only scream as details of the three story building sized rock barreled toward them. Mianai remained still with her eyes closed and her hands raised to heaven as if she were soaking up the rays of the summer sun. A part of Taiyun wanted to cover her against the meteor, but she knew such a gesture would be futile. In the blink of an eye, Taiyun saw Mianai lift her head and open her eyes. Simultaneously the meteor came to a dead stop a few feet off the ground and away from Mianai, flames still licking its surface from entering the atmosphere. Mianai lowered her hands and the meteor came to a gentle rest before her. Mianai came to her feet and walked away from the meteor, leaving Taiyun to her part of the ceremony.

So many questions flew through Taiyun's mind, but she remained focused on the ritual. She approached the meteorite, the heat from it made Taiyun perspire almost instantly and she welcomed the coolness of the sand as she descended to her knees. Taiyun closed her eyes and faced her palms to the earth before beginning her chant. Though the meteorite before her was as big as Godzilla's head Taiyun pictured a different form in her mind, the familiar pointed monolith of the shrine. "Fire in the sky matching fire beneath the earth, splits the sea of stars. A seed of life rests on shores nearly claimed by death. Earth's spirit flows through my being, my lips are honored to speak its gratitude. Earth to Heaven, Heaven to Earth, eternal bonds unbroken." Fingers of golden energy grew from the earth and wrapped themselves around Taiyun's hands. They continued up her arms to her shoulders and stopped. Taiyun lifted her hands and faced her palms toward what would become the rune stone. The energy scattered and the rune was carved into the meteor. Taiyun opened her eyes and saw the meteor had taken the same shape as the image in her mind with a glowing blue rune marking it.


	14. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 14

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 14

Day 3: Faith

The energy that awakened the Shobijin from their devotions was less of a shock, since they were now ready for it. They smiled as it came, lifting their eyes to see Mothra's energy had calmed. It was still weak and the dying goddess was still forced to fight for existence. Yet, the battle seemed to diminish enough that the Shobijin could let go of their vigil and rest. The Shobijin closed their eyes and bowed their heads, speaking as one with a renewed joy in their voices. "Blessed Mothra, the runes of earth have been carved into the stone from the heavens. Their power is awakened and shall sustain the earth so your spirit may rest." The Shobijin left Mothra's sacred chamber, confident that the runes of the earth would sustain her until they returned.

#

The flight from the rune stone of the South was made in silence. The events that took place there were too intense to find the words to speak of it. Taiyun and Mianai landed at the site of the shrine of Mothra where their quest had begun. They approached the golden throne and bowed , paying homage to it even though they still could not understand its purpose. After a moments pause Taiyun and Mianai walked to the sandy floor of the shrine site and collapsed with exhaustion.

Finally, Taiyun broke the silence, "You saved our lives and the island, maybe more. You knew it was coming, didn't you?"

Mianai's face reddened, "I didn't know what was coming, only that it was and we had to be there."

Taiyun gave voice to the question that burned inside her heart, but was afraid to ask. "How did you know you could stop the meteor? It was so vast and the speed at which it fell from the stars…"

Mianai's simple response chilled Taiyun to the bone. "I did not know that I could."

Taiyun opened her eyes and stared open mouthed at Mianai, "You knew the meteor was coming, but did not know you could stop it from killing us and destroying the island? Why did you not tell me this?"

Mianai kept her eyes closed and replied flatly, "I saw no need to alarm you, our fate was not in our own control."

Mianai returned to her feet and brushed off the sand on her body. "We should go, the journey to the West will be twice as long as it was to the North." She began walking without another word, leaving Taiyun to follow in shocked silence.

#

After an hour's walk, Taiyun and Mianai took to the sky, flying as swiftly as they could so they may get as far as they could before the sun fell beneath the sea. They kept silent as they flew, the events of a few hours ago still fresh in their minds. Mianai could only reflect on how close she had come to death and the realization that she had found a store of energy within herself far more powerful than she imagined. She knew having the powers of a priestess of Mothra were formidable, but stopping a meteor the size of Godzilla's head was unimaginable until it actually happened. Taiyun experienced a fraction of what Mianai found within herself. She did not stop the meteor from falling, yet she was able to turn the gargantuan rock into a finely carved rune stone with the power of an Earth Weaver. The experience left Taiyun wondering where the limits of both of their powers truly were.

Their thoughts were interrupted when they spotted a village woman wandering through the jungle aimlessly. Her steps were erratic and her head hung low, suggesting she was under some kind of distress. The girls slowed their flight and dropped to the jungle floor nearby, careful to remain concealed. They watched the woman carefully and saw that she was indeed very ill. Closer inspection revealed she suffered from the same plague that they believed had been eradicated from the island. Mianai used her power to examine the woman's being. After a moment, she turned to Taiyun and shook her head sadly. Taiyun had found an answer to her question, they had found the limits of Mianai's power. The sound of the woman's body falling to the earth jolted both Taiyun and Mianai from their thoughts. Though they knew saving her was impossible, Taiyun and Mianai approached the woman intent on bringing her comfort until the end.

The woman was not yet deceased, but she was on the brink of losing consciousness from the effects of the plague. Hand in hand Taiyun and Mianai walked to a place near the woman's head, so it would not be hard for her to hear them. "May the blessings of heaven and earth be upon you."

The woman didn't move, barely having enough strength to respond. "Who are you?"

Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other, not knowing how exactly to respond. They knew that they were not yet worthy to call themselves the voices of Mothra. "We've come to guide you to your rest. Fear not, we mean you no harm. Who are you and why do you wander the jungle?"

The woman's voice became softer, "I am Kanaia, from the village of the Children of Mothra. I exiled myself when the illness claimed me, so that those I love would not die from it. I wander the jungle, so that I may feel its love for those that dwell beneath its canopy one last time."

Kanaia from the village of the Children of Mothra passed from the earth in peace. Yet, before Taiyun and Mianai could offer prayers for her soul, her body exploded in a flash of radiant golden light. The girls shielded their eyes from the brilliance of it, when the light faded they found themselves surrounded by bright red Moth Orchids. They also discovered the body of the woman had vanished. They felt the presence of a powerful energy coming toward them, stealing their focus away from the flowers. After a few seconds the Shobijin appeared at the edge of the newly formed flowerbed. Without hesitation Taiyun and Mianai came before them. Surprised to see them away from Mothra, they waited to hear what their mentors had to say.

The Shobijin looked down upon the girls who would soon take their rightful places as Mothra's priestesses and smiled with pride. "The rune stones of Heaven and Earth have been placed and before you lies the path of Faith. Twice now you have guided a soul into eternal slumber. Mothra spoke of this moment, that is why we have come to you. Behind you, a bed of Moth Orchids rests where the woman's body once laid. Before you resume your journey wait until the fall of night, then you will see the true nature of these flowers. When orchids are awakened, take one of the flowers and bring it to the place where the western rune stone is to rest alive. It is a symbol of the goddess, taking it to the place where the rune stone will rest will serve as a sign of your faith." Taiyun and Mianai dropped their eyes to the earth, "We will do as you ask, Shobijin. May the blessings of the Queen of Earth go with you."

#

The Shobijin returned to Mothra's chamber. Before entering, Moll spoke to Lora. "They have grown so much since the beginning. They have suffered sorrow, found great beauty and joy and saved the island and its people twice. I feel it in my soul, they are ready."

Lora remained reserved, "They have not yet finished their quest and Mothra has told us she will have the final say in their ascension. We cannot be certain yet if they are worthy."

Moll sighed, fear evident in her eyes. "The hour of Mothra's death grows near. We cannot search for others now if they are not worthy. They have connected with their own powers, now they must know the depth of each others powers. I pray that a new connection between them will be realized soon. We become weak as Mothra's spirit wanes. If Taiyun and Mianai were to find themselves in great danger I fear we can no longer help them, if they fail now all is lost."

Lora took Moll's hands, "We must hold fast to our faith just as Taiyun and Mianai come to discover the depths of their own. We may no longer have the ability to directly help them, but our faith has power. With it we may still give them some form of aid if it is needed. Trust in Mothra's judgement, it was she who found them worthy at the shrine long ago."

#

Chanting echoed loudly upon the wind as the jungle around Taiyun and Mianai shined red from the sacred light given off by the Moth Orchids as night fell. "Heaven and Earth are one, the truth is revealed and all sins are laid bare." They stood embracing one another fully until they were almost one being. Their eyes were closed and their arms were so tight around one another they each felt the other's heart beating. Every memory each of them had as friends ran through their minds. Every laughter, every humiliation and every wrong each had ever done. Some were known to both, others had never been revealed until that moment. Some of their sins could be easily forgiven, while others were more difficult. Yet, they remained steady concentrating on the love they had for each other and the faith they had in the quest. Each of them knew entering such a connection would not be easy, but their bond remained intact.

When their minds finally cleared of all thought, they opened their eyes and looked at each other. Every piece of gold they wore that was a gift from the Shobijin glowed red including their arm cuffs, and necklaces. Even their eyes had turned into globes of red that gave off a light of their own. They let go of each other and turned toward the flowers that laid before them. They spoke with one voice as a powerful force was welcomed into their being. "I am Kanaia of the village of the Children of Mothra. This is my grave, my spirit is one with the island that was my home. Know that I died free of pain. Know that my spirit is free, blessed are those who guided me to my rest and blessed is their journey to serve Mothra, my goddess." A single flower suddenly rose from the earth, complete with enough soil to sustain it. The plant flew from its place to hover just above Taiyun's head. Taiyun used her power to create a small bowl which would hold the plant, while Mianai made sure it suffered no ill effect from being removed from the earth. When the plant was put to rest in the bowl and Mianai's power was used to water and heal it, the spirit of the dead woman left them to reside in the jungle she loved. Taiyun and Mianai thought to themselves that the woman's spirit would remain until such time as she chose to cross into the heavens. The thought comforted them as they felt the loss of the woman's spirit within them.

Hand in hand they took to the sky, holding the plant in their free hands as they flew as quickly as possible toward the western shore. Flying in silence as each of them tried to process the emotions they felt after such an intimate connection was established between them. They also had to cope with a new sense of the other within themselves, a residue of that bonding that would remain for as long as they lived. Each of them always had a sense of what the other thought and felt. Yet, now that sense had been sharpened by the ritual of the bonding and the spirit of the woman who took possession of them, if only to speak one final prayer upon the earth free of the illness that claimed her life. Another effect of the bonding was that each of them saw a part of the world around them they could not perceive before. Taiyun could now sense the spiritual energy of every plant and animal they flew over, while Mianai could sense the wind, rain and warmth of the sun just like the feeling she experienced when performing a healing or examining a physical body.

#

The western edge of the island was dominated by a huge cliff that looked as if part of the island that had once existed had been chopped off by a great sword. The face of the cliff was so shear, in the right light it could almost shine like the surface of a mirror. The jungle ended ten paces from the cliff's edge, leaving much of the surface bare of anything but hard rock. Tayun and Mianai surveyed their surroundings as they landed on the clifftop using the light from the Moth Orchid. Their spirits crashed to earth when they realized they could find no hospitable place for the Moth Orchid they had carried from the flowerbed.

Mianai's eyes met Taiyun's, desperately hoping to hear an answer to her question that deep in her heart she knew would not come. "Is there anywhere we can lay the orchid to rest?"

Taiyun shook her head, her eyes began to well with tears. "I so no place where it would survive. A plant like this needs to be shaded from the sun. Plus the ground is too hard, there is no actual soil here, only solid rock."

Mianai refused to give up, "Is it in your power to somehow extend the jungle, or make the ground beneath us suitable?"

Taiyun's eyes fell, "We have discovered a source of power within each of us we never knew existed, yet I do not believe it is enough. I do not even know if we have the right to change the island in such a way."

Mianai turned toward Mothra's mountain, "Then we must ask Mothra."

Taiyun was taken aback by Mianai's suggestion, "Mianai, we are not Mothra's priestesses. The Shobijin…"

Mianai interrupted strongly, "The Shobijin cannot intervene! They must hold vigil for Mothra who is dying! We have not yet been named priestesses, yet we have been given the vestments of the Shobijin." Mianai touched the cuff on her arm and the necklace around her neck. "We have prayed every day and every night for blessings from Mothra, as well as the Heavens and the Earth and blessings have come to us. We have come so far on this quest, we cannot give up now."

Taiyun replied exasperatedly, "Even if Mothra were to listen to us, to deem us worthy of speaking directly to her, I cannot do as you ask. The task is too great, even as an Earth Weaver."

Mianai's voice softened, "The task is too great for an Earth Weaver _alone._ Yet, you are not alone Taiyun. Each of us has a piece of the other's power, we can complete this part of the quest together as we have done since the beginning. Perhaps we are even meant to do this as part of the quest."

Taiyun gazed out to the sea, after a moment she turned to Mianai. "Mothra is dying. The sacrifice of the Shobijin is the only chance for her to be reborn. The people must have voices for the goddess they can understand… We cannot fail this quest, we must ask Mothra for her intercession."

Without further discussion, Mianai dropped to the earth and reached out her hands toward Taiyun with her palms facing the sky. "I am Mianai, a child of Mothra and a child of the stars. The stars lift my spirit and speak my name, in turn I give them my reverence."

Taiyun marveled at her strength and unwavering faith. She could do nothing more than join her, placing her palms over Mianai's facing the earth. "I am Taiyun, a child of Mothra and a child of the Earth who calls her Queen. I feel ancient rock beneath me, through its spirit I take root and hold fast against the storm. The earth speaks my name upon the wind and I give the earth my reverence."

They reached out their souls to touch the energy of the earth, feeling every grain of sand or stone beneath their knees all the way down to the tips of their toes. For Taiyun, such a connection was easy since the earth was her element. For Mianai, the connection was more difficult. The stillness of the energy of the Earth was jarring against the ever moving energy of the heavens. Yet, with Taiyun's gentle guidance, it did not take Mianai long for the stone beneath her to feel as comfortable as her own skin.

Mianai smiled in spite of hersellf, "The earth's spirit rose to the heavens and accepted. The spirit of the heavens descended to the earth and a miracle was witnessed. Now the true faiths of an Earth Weaver and a child of heaven meet, joining together in a common prayer."

Without prompting, they began to reach out for the spirit of Mothra. When they began to feel the Goddess's presence, they remained close to her without actually touching the chaos that was her dying soul. They spoke with one voice, each of their hearts filled with hope that Mothra would hear their prayers and give her blessing. "Through death and plague we have walked, through the dark night of our own souls we have carried your light. Through discovery of the depths of our own power we have been made stronger. Yet, we are humbled by the task before us. Great Queen of Earth, may your power allow the impossible to come to pass, so that you may soon deem us worthy to be called your priestesses." Taiyun and Mianai opened their eyes when the prayer was finished, finding themselves suspended in the air while still holding each other's hands. Below the cliff had turned from a barren rock to lush jungle, with a green bed of moss to greet them when they landed. The Moth Orchid which sad nearby, now stood atop a great stone shaped like the monoliths of each of the other rune stones. It's roots noticeably sunk into the stone. Taiyun and Mianai lowered themselves so they would be kneeling before the stone as they had for each of the others. Together they reached out with their power and carved the runes into the rock which immediately began to glow red, just like the Moth Orchid at nightfall.


	15. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 15

Voices if the Goddess

Chapter 15

Day 4: Love

Part 1

The Shobijin opened their eyes and gazed up at the cloud that was Mothra's spirit. It was calm, yet the Shobijin could now begin to make out details of the rock that was once obscured by Mothra's spirit. The drain upon the Queen of the Earth was not as significant as they feared, yet it was present. The wave of energy that emanated from the rune stone of Faith bolstered the Shobijin's strength, but did little for Mothra. Now only one rune stone remained, the rune stone of Love. The Shobijin knew the end was near and welcomed their complete communion with Mothra. The three days spent kneeling in prayer for Mothra in her sacred chamber wreaked havoc on the Shobijin's bodies, even though their spirits were high. Though they did not know it, when the final rune stone would be placed Taiyun and Mianai would become truly immortal and take their places as Mothra's priestesses. The fear of losing Mothra began to abate and the Shobijin smiled despite the physical pain they suffered as they closed their eyes and continued their vigil.

#

Taiyun and Mianai opened their eyes and lifted them to the horizon ahead. The sun had fully emerged from the sea by then. The girls had found a place high in the canopy of the jungle to welcome the morning, yet this morning was unlike any other. They were on the cusp of finishing their final task before they would be ascended as Mothra's priestesses. After a few long moments, they each lowered their hands to their sides, staring into the waves deep in thought. Taiyun and Mianai took time to reflect upon what would happen to them in the days to come, who they had been, who they had become and who they would be when the time came for the Shobijin's sacrifice. Taiyun broke the silence. "This is the final time we will welcome the morning before we meet our destiny. We will be holding vigil before the golden throne. This is the final morning before…" Mianai grabbed Taiyun's hand and squeezed it tightly. Silently pleading Taiyun not to finish the thought they both shared. Taiyun fell silent as she slowly came to her feet, followed closely by Mianai. The leaf they rested upon moved as they did, causing each of them to struggle as they stood. They rose high above the canopy of the jungle before the leaf settled completely, flying east toward the rising sun.

Mianai reached for Taiyun's hand and Taiyun took it, "Let's stop at the village, I want to see for my own eyes that the plague has passed. We can look in on both of our families."

Taiyun nodded, there was a light in her eyes for a moment, yet a cloud of sadness fell across them and dulled their brilliance. "We must remain out of sight. We… are no longer who we once were. The reminder of that would be too painful, for us and those we love."

#

Taiyun and Mianai landed on the outskirts of the village they had called home for their entire lives until they were called to be Mothra's priestesses. Immediately they began to hear joyful singing that came from the center of the village. Taiyun's eyes lit up and she turned to see Mianai smiling brightly. "A child is born!" They made their way to the center of the village and found almost every man woman and child from the village had gathered, much like they would at the shrine to give worship to the goddess. Taiyun and Mianai looked to each other and nodded, flying up to a place high in the trees so they could get a view of the event without being detected. It had been some time since the last child was born in the village. For a child to be born after such a fierce illness swept the village was a miracle. The mother who carried the child survived and may have done so without being touched by the sickness, allowing the child to be carried within her until the time came for it to be born.

The child was a girl, both the infant and the mother were tired but alive. Taiyun and Mianai watched as husband and wife held the child in each of their arms. The villagers who had witnessed the entire birth joined hands and began to sing softly the name of the child. She was to be named Oriata, meaning 'cloud dancer'. It was customary for the entire village to name the first child born after a disaster, but the child's parents happily approved of the name. The singing of her name grew louder and louder until the village elder stepped into the center of the circle and silenced them.

The elder raised his hands and turned slowly, as if to encompass all of those who gathered there. "Life emerges from death, like an orchid growing from the destruction wrought by the fires of the earth spilling over the mountain. We were one through the plague that took many lives, through we mourned our dead while we struggled to keep the living from death's grip. Now we gather and become one to witness new life emerging from the darkness and rejoice, for this child represents love given form."

Mianai whispered while wiping a tear from her eye, "Now the villagers will be blessed. The reminder that love survives the darkness will lift their spirits far higher than we could have."

Taiyun smiled in return, "Come, let us see what other blessings the village may reveal to us."

The girls flew down to the floor of the jungle to walk through the village once-more, making sure to remain unseen. Suddenly, a very small disturbance began to occur under the sand just a few feet ahead of them. A moment later a jasmine sprouted from the earth, a soft glow seemed to emirate within. Taiyun and Mianai approached carefully and reached out for the strange flower. As soon as they touched it, the light that came from the center of the flower spread over them. A warm feeling swept over them and the flower vanished, leaving Taiyun and Mianai puzzled as to what had just happened. Yet, neither of them felt any sense of fear from the energy that overtook them. There was no threat and nothing else could be done so they moved on.

Taiyun led Mianai through the village until both of them started to hear singing somewhere beyond the dwellings they passed. They made their way toward the voices, finding two young girls no more than eight years old kneeling over what looked like a third young girl lying on her back in the sand unmoving. They were as straight as a tree with their hands folded as if in prayer. Taiyun and Mianai began to realize they were singing the ancient song that would summon Mothra. At first Mianai was tempted to run to them, thinking the girl lying on the sand was in distress or worse. Taiyun followed close behind, ready to support Mianai with whatever she may need. Yet, as they neared they saw the girl who was lying on the sand was breathing normally and her face showed no pain, though her eyes were closed.

Mianai stopped them and ran to a secluded place to watch what was happening with Taiyun close behind. The singing grew louder and more joyful, suddenly the girl who had been lying still opened her arms. As her arms unfolded, she revealed what looked like a replica of Mothra. When the goddess was fully revealed, the girls who had been kneeling stopped singing and came to their feet. Taiyun and Mianai saw they each took up a string made from woven leaves and began running from the girl, causing what was now seen as a kite take to the air just as the real Mothra would. A moment later, the girl who had been lying on the sand came to her feet and followed the same path the others ran, catching up to them as they stopped to let the kite fly high in the air. With a synchronization that made Taiyun and Mianai glance at each other with surprise, the two girls planted thick twigs which were attached to the strings of the kite deeply into the sand. Sitting on their heals, they waited until the third girl came closer before straightening themselves and reaching toward her. The girls spoke to their friend in one voice, again surprising Taiyun and Mianai. "Oh Queen of Earth, symbol of love and protection, we give thanks for your visit." The girl playing 'Mothra' responded, "I send you my love until we meet again." The young girls bowed and pulled the sticks holding the kite out of the ground and let it go, while the girl who played Mothra helped them to their feet. They ran back toward the village, leaving Taiyun and Mianai alone to contemplate exactly what they had just seen. Memories of childhood flooded both of their minds.

#

"Taiyun! Taiyun! Where are you?" Mienai ran as fast as her eight year old legs could carry her.

She found Taiyun near her family's hut staring at the setting sun with a look of awe and a smile across her face. Taiyun turned to her best friend and reached out for her, "The moon will rise soon. Mother and father are out on the boat, they told me to stay home until they returned. Your mother is here inside the hut watching over me."

Mianai wondered where her mother had gone and was glad Taiyun knew. "I was looking for her. Father told me I could come and visit."

Taiyun smiled, but her attention was suddenly drawn towards the East. She took Mianai's hand and began to lead her away from the hut. "Taiyun, where are you taking me? We cannot stray far from the hut or we'll be in trouble."

Taiyun reassured her friend, "We won't go far, I want to welcome the night."

Mianai wrinkled her eyebrows, "What do you mean?"

Taiyun didn't slow her pace even though Mianai protested. "Your mother told me that you go outside when the moon rises and pray for blessings. I do the same, I hoped you would pray with me."

Mianai stopped, causing Taiyun to nearly fall. "I… I don't know. I've never done that with anyone else."

Taiyun looked hurt, "I thought we were like sisters. I only wanted to share this with you, but if you don't want to…"

Mianai thought for a moment. She and Taiyun had been close since they first met, but the solitude during the time of the moon's rise from the sea always seemed to clear her mind and she did not know what it would feel like in the presence of another person. Finally, she thought of how Taiyun made her feel whenever they were together and the thought made her smile. She turned to Taiyun and nodded her head, "Take me with you."

Taiyun found a spot close to the hut, while having the benefit of a clear view of the East though the jungle. They stood side by side in silence until the first indications of the moon's rising shone themselves in the waves of the sea. Instinctively, Mianai found herself reaching for Taiyun and Taiyun reached for Mianai in turn. When their hands clasped they each sank to a knee and bowed their heads. The light of the full moon shone through their closed eyes as each of them could feel the other's energy. For Mianai it was uncomfortable at first. She was used to hearing only the sound of the ocean and feeling the energy of the jungle. Now she could hear Taiyun's breathing and feel her energy, as if a drum beat joined with the sound of a flute in the night. After a few moments passed, Mianai began to grow comfortable with the new feeling, even beginning to wonder how it was she lived without it. For Taiyun, the feeling was much the same, but she was quicker to adjust to it. When the last bit of the full moon rose above the waves, Taiyun and Mianai found themselves singing prayers of thanks while petitioning the heavens and the earth for blessings while they slumbered. Just before they would end their prayers, both Taiyun and Mianai squeezed each other's hand. They would do the same ritual together until the present when they were to serve Mothra.

#

Suddenly Taiyun and Mianai were shaken from their memories of the past. They saw the sand shift where the kite had been anchored. After the sand ceased its movement, Taiyun and Mianai flew down to investigate the strange occurrence. There in the sand was a drawing of the wings of a cockatoo surrounded by a circle of vines that weaved in an intricate design, the symbols of youth and love. As Taiyun and Mianai began to comprehend what they saw, the symbol began to emit sparks of red energy. The energy formed a curtain around the symbol that Taiyun and Mianai felt compelled to enter. They were risen from the earth beyond their control, but they allowed the energy to course through them. When it was done, Taiyun and Mianai were lowered back to their feet before the light died and the symbol was washed away by a small wave that swept over their feet. When their senses fully returned, Taiyun and Mianai looked around for the children, but they were nowhere in sight.

As they continued their walk through the village, Mianai could not contain her curiosity any longer. "First a flower grows as swiftly as the wind, then when it is touched we are bathed in some kind of light. We watch children hold a spontaneous ritual that mirrors the Shobijin and Mothra, then a symbol is drawn in the sand and there is no one there to draw it. When we gazed upon it we were bathed in another powerful light. What do you think it means? What did you feel from the lights?"

Taiyun absentmindedly wrapped her arms around herself. "I felt a sense of love from the earth. It sang to me while the light flowed through my veins. I… Cannot find the words to describe it any better and I do not know what it means."

Miana closed her eyes and breathed deeply, "I felt the same, only from the heavens. I did not speak of it because it was too profound, I could not describe it and until now I dared not try."

Taiyun looked back toward where they had been, "What I cannot understand is the children. Why would they perform such a ritual and why did one of them take on the guise of our goddess?"

Mianai's eyes fell hard to the earth. "I cannot say, I do not believe Mothra possessed her. She does not have the strength and the Shobijin do not possess such strength either as long as they hold vigil for Mothra's spirit. We cannot ask them because they vanished so mysteriously."

Taiyun struggled with her next words, "Do you think what is happening is evil?"

Mianai shook her head, "I cannot believe that, knowing how it felt to see and touch the light that overcame us in both instances… Seeing the beauty of the children's ritual… I pray it is part of the ceremony for the rune stone of love."


	16. Voices of the Goddess Chapter 16

Voices of the Goddess

Chapter 16

Day 4: Love

Part 2

Suddenly a small group of villagers came into view. Taiyun and Mianai swiftly took to the air to avoid being seen. They noticed each of the men and women in the group were adorned with orchids and other flowers of many kinds and colors. With their curiosity once again piqued, Taiyun and Mianai decided to follow the group and see where they were going and what they were going to do once they reached their destination.

Taiyun whispered, "What strange things will we witness this time?"

Mianai shrugged, "I do not know, but the villagers seem eager to celebrate."

Taiyun and Mianai flew over what turned out to be a procession ending at the shore before the village elder. Taiyun and Mianai stopped in mid flight when they realized what was happening. They turned to each other and exclaimed as one, "It's a wedding!" They decided to find a place and watch as neither of them had actually witnessed a marriage ceremony. The crowd settled in a semicircle some distance away from the elder, leaving Taiyun and Mianai to wonder what was going on until some of the villagers produced flutes while others had drums stashed at the site where the wedding was to take place. When they began to play, other villagers began to dance in the space between the semicircle and the elder. The elders began to sing, praying with their voices for blessings to fall upon the couple who were to be married. This went on for several minutes before the elder raised his hand and stopped them. The villagers then placed their instruments in a safe place and gathered in a tighter and closer group before the elder.

The elder lowered his hands and scanned the gathering with his eyes before speaking. "This day has seen new life come from darkness. Now it shall see love blossom amongst the ashes the darkness brought. With a humble heart I call upon Keahi, child of Mothra, daughter of Afi and Arenui to come forward." She appeared to the left of the elder, walking out of the jungle like a living goddess. Her head was adorned with Moth Orchids, the same flower that now sits at the rune stone of Faith. She was wrapped in a body length Sarang with a slit up the left side of her thigh. It was black with red and yellow highlights and made to look like lava flowing from a volcano. Her hair was long enough to reach the middle of her back and unbound, shining like an onyx in the sunlight. Her eyes were light brown like the sand in the sunlight and she walked gracefully, almost as if she were flying toward the elder. Taiyun and Mianai were astounded to see barely a hint of disturbance in the sand where she walked and could not see even a hint of her feet moving as she walked. When she came before the elder, the woman made her reverence to him, waiting for her love to arrive before she would rise.

The elder brushed his eyes over the gathering once-more before calling out. "With a humble heart I call Kanoa, child of Mothra, Son of Tahi and Rava to come forward." He appeared from the jungle to the elder's right, walking with sure steps, though his eyes were not those of a warrior. His body was slender, but the way he carried himself hinted that he had strength within him that would not be easily seen. His eyes were darker then his brides and he wore only a simple blue wrapping around his waist. A necklace of some kind hung around his neck, but he was too far away for it to be recognized. He quickly came before the elder and took his place next to his bride. After a moment's blessing they came to their feet and faced each other. The elder called out to the gathering, "Alone walks a single soul, beloved by Heaven and Earth and protected by Mothra the Queen of Earth. The soul is strong, traveling with sure steps and true purpose. Darkness falls and the soul is crushed by grief, yet finds the strength to return to the light. The soul is risen to the very edge of heaven, yet remains alone. One day another appears and joins the lonely soul, walking the path that is life together. Companions at first, the souls begin to sense a deeper connection. Heaven and Earth meet within each and love is born. Now two souls stand before you, desiring to be connected in the most profound way. I ask you who have gathered here, what is the will of the children of Mothra?" The gathering intoned their blessing as one, causing both the bride and groom to smile and shed tears simultaneously. The bride and groom embraced and kissed each other passionately before the entire gathering, including the elder, seemed to vanish like a mirage.

Taiyun and Mianai were about to leave themselves when Mianai spotted something shining in the sand near the water. "Look! There was something left behind!" They glanced at each other for a split second before flying down to the sand to investigate. After a moment, they found the object that had gotten their attention. It was a small symbol made of gold. It had two hands, one facing up while the other faced down and rested on top of the first, symbolizing heaven and earth and it was surrounded by a circle. Taiyun and Mianai assumed it had been dropped by either the bride, the groom or the elder. Yet, when both of them reached for it the symbol exploded in a shower of sparkling golden light much like the spirit of Mothra. The explosion swept over them and vanished. Instantly, both Taiyun and Mianai knew that the symbol had been meant for them. Yet, neither of them could guess where the source of the symbols came from. They knew it could not be Mothra or the Shobijin, as they were all locked in the struggle to maintain Mothra's existence.

Mianai watched as Taiyun stared into the waves crashing against the shore. A lump in her throat formed as Taiyun spoke softly. "We will never know such love. It is an honor and a blessing to serve Mothra and to know those who have served her. Yet, I mourn the consequences of the change in our lives."

Mianai replied, shaking Taiyun out of her reverie. "Birth, childhood, young love… We are being shown the aspects of love, so that we may feel it within others. Don't you see? We are given the blessing of experiencing all aspects of love so we can share in it. There is nothing to mourn, for we will experience love in all of its forms through others."

#

Taiyun and Mianai flew over the last of the huts of the village, near Taiyun and Mianai's homes. They dipped low, intending to stop and look in on the families they left behind. But, as they approached Taiyun and Mianai spotted the elder of the village walking toward then entering Mianai's home. They locked eyes with one another, puzzled and a little worried as to the reason for the elder to visit Mianai's home. They decided to quietly follow the elder inside the hut to see what exactly was transpiring within. They found Mianai's parents kneeling side by side with Lanai in the middle as the elder entered. She held her gaze to the floor with her arms crossed over her chest. The elder raised his hands, gazing with kind eyes over them. "What purpose do you call me to your home? Who is this child that kneels beside you?"

The scene unfolded like a ceremony, yet neither Taiyun nor Mianai had ever heard of such a thing. They listened as Mianai's parents responded, "Elder, it is known to you that our daughter Mianai has gone to serve Mothra for all time. This child was found by Mianai and her dearest friend who joined her to serve the goddess. She was orphaned when her mother died of the plague that swept across our island. We have taken her in and intend to raise her as our own daughter. We have summoned you, so that you may bless this adoption and proclaim her as our daughter in the eyes heaven, earth and our goddess."

The elder smiled, "It is a glorious honor that I may do such a thing. Yet, I cannot forget the sadness of her loss."

Mianai's parents replied as one while crossing their arms over their chests and lowering their eyes, just like Lanai. "We shall never forget."

The elder called out, "May loved ones departed rain blessings upon this union, now and for all time."

After a moment the elder lowered his arms and gazed down at Lanai. "Child, lift your eyes to me." Lanai kept her arms crossed, but lifted her eyes and gazed directly at the elder without fear. She even allowed herself a small smile and the elder returned it with one of his own before addressing her. "Lanai, is it your wish that you are proclaimed adopted by those whom have taken you in and wish to love you as their own?"

Lanai called out confidently and without hesitation, "It is, Elder. I would love them as much as they would love me. I would add their name to my own, preserving my family line, yet honoring those who have summoned you to give our union your blessing. Let the whole of our island know, I have joined them as family in this life and the life to come."

The elder approached them and placed his hands over their heads. "Then it is proclaimed. May Heaven and Earth bless and protect you always."

#

Taiyun and Mianai flew quickly out of the hut before they could be spotted by anyone inside. When they found a secure place well away from prying eyes, each of them collapsed upon the other and began to weep intensely. Finally able to release the overwhelming feelings they experienced while watching the ritual unfold. Mianai was the first to gather enough wits to speak. "I… have a sister. Mother and Father looked so happy…"

Taiyun held Mianai close speaking through tears of her own, "Their lives begin again, much like our own. I shall never forget this day, know that my spirit soars with yours. Know that I share the love that was shown to us with you."

Mianai's eyes suddenly fell, "Forgive me, Taiyun…"

Taiyun could hardly comprehend what she just heard. "What in the name of the Queen of Earth would you need to ask forgiveness for?"

Mianai took Taiyun's hands into her own, "I misspoke. I have not one, but two sisters now. One who has my heart and now lives with my loved ones and one who shares my faith and spirit. May I never forget that again."

Taiyun hugged Mianai tightly, "It is impossible to forget such a thing…" She giggled a little, "Remember, we finish each other's thoughts and speak with one voice, something I still find funny."

Mianai laughed out loud and hugged Taiyun for the last time before they took to the sky. Suddenly, tiny golden moths began to fly from the roof of the hut. They surrounded Taiyun and Mianai, softly brushing against them before vanishing like ghosts. By this time, both of them knew they were experiencing a blessing for being a part of witnessing yet another form of love unfold before were about to head toward the final leg of the journey to the Eastern shore when something brushed against the limits of their senses. The feeling was too powerful to ignore, so they turned toward it and flew quickly to find the cause. As they neared, Mianai began to recognize what they were sensing. "Someone is dying and their final breath draws near." Both Taiyun and Mianai remembered the old man they had guided to his eternal sleep. Yet, as they peered into the hut they found, they saw an old woman lying on a futon surrounded by what Taiyun and Mianai guessed were her loved ones. A young woman held the elder woman's hand and was singing while the others watched. Mianai was about to approach, but Taiyun stppoed her.

Mianai glared angrily at Taiyun and whispered fiercely. "Why do you stop me? We must guide her…"

Taiyun calmly shook her head, "She is already being guided… Look and listen. We will witness this death and not interfere, it is not our place this time." Mianai was about to protest, but she looked into the young woman's eyes and knew Taiyun was right. Mianai nodded her head and merely turned to watch the events unfold, whispering softly to Taiyun. "Thank you, Taiyun, now we witness another aspect of love. Letting go of those we love with grace and faith. When we reach the Eastern shore, let us pray for the family who have experienced this loss and for the soul of she who has left us." As Mianai spoke those words, the elder woman's breathing slowed and then stopped. Taiyun and Mianai gave a gesture of reverence before quietly leaving the hut. They flew hand in hand for what seemed like hours in complete silence. Soon they reached the shore and landed. By this time, the sun had slipped below the waves so Taiyun and Mianai found a place to welcome the night before they would begin the ceremony of the rune stone. As promised, they took the time to pray for the departed soul of the woman who had died and the family she left behind.

Taiyun turned to Mianai, "How shall we proceed? With each of the other rune stones we had something to offer as part of the ritual. Now we have nothing to place upon the stone."

Mianai smiled, "The offering is within us, Taiyun. We will go together and raise the stone, remembering all we have seen and felt this day, from the birth of the child to the death of the old woman. Every thought, joy and sorrow must be reflected upon and willed into the stone. Everything we have seen this day has been love in its many forms, that is what this rune stone represents. When the stone is raised, we will both speak the runes and they will be carved into the rock. When it is done we will go back to the beginning, back to Mothra's shrine where our lives changed forever."

Taiyun and Mianai walked a few paces before sitting on their heels and placing their hands into the sand. Taiyun concentrated on raising the stone from the earth, while Mianai gave some of her energy to the effort. The stone grew from the earth while Taiyun and Mianai kept their hands upon it, letting the stone lift them to stand upon their knees. When the stone was fully raised, Taiyun and Mianai began to recite the runes for love.

Night fades into day

Rising sun gives its blessings

New life born through love

Each of them felt the rock give way under their palms and fingers as the runes were engraved into the stone. When the process was completed, Taiyun and Mianai folded their hands as if in prayer and began remembering the events of the day. As each moment flashed through their minds, the symbols they had gathered within themselves manifested in the air before them and flew into the stone. The runes began to glow one by one with a yellow light. When the runes were fully illuminated, Taiyun and Mianai came to their feet and left the rune stone in silence.


End file.
